My Sinning Savior
by Virtute et Armis
Summary: Naruto is a shizophrenic stuck in the psyche ward. Sasuke is a traumatized teen also stuck in the psyche ward. The two team up to escape, but not everything goes as planned. NaruSasu and one-sided OroSasu
1. Your First Breath Your Final Death

Revamped it.

**My Sinning Savior**

Your First Breath: Your Final Death

The ground was slick and had no traction under his feet. He struggled, lunged, and twisted towards the door. Steadily, though, the door got further and further away. A plaintive cry escaped his lips as hands closed on his wrists, the doctor's eyes boring into his chest. "I'm sane!" The captive demanded with his voice shattering in his throat, "I'm sane!"

The eyes remained trained on him; he could also feel a few other curious pairs. He felt like he was on the operating table, his chest opened, his heart pumping. He wanted to scream, but restrained himself. The doctor looked lost, was he as scared as he was? The physician's eyebrows furrowed as he dragged the boy bodily backwards, the nurses aiding in the movement. He opened his mouth, difficult because it was so dry, and he said softly to the patient, "No son, you're not."

"I am!" the teenager pleaded, falling limp in the nurses' hands, "I am..." tears tugged at his eyes as he was told of his dementia. He was perfectly lucid, nothing could be wrong with him, nothing. But there was. Something was terribly wrong. Something so wrong that he got driven to the hospital by his own father whose hands were shaking on the wheel: something awfully and horrifically wrong.

His body was thrust harshly onto a cot in an isolated room of the psyche ward. The doctor dug through the drawers for the cords to hold down the patient. Naruto scowled inwardly as he imagined himself being tied, vulnerable to this cot in a ward of maniacs. He was not crazy, he was not insane! "Please, I swear nothing's wrong with me!"

The doctor turned abruptly, only two buckles in his hand out of the four. But when he began to speak his words were drowned out as a more ferocious voice echoed through the young teen's mind. It was a low rumbling that demanded attention and control. He was named Kyuubi. **"You're sane. Show them"** it demanded in curt growls.

"I am." Naruto pleaded into the air, responding to the voice in his head. All eyes turned on him as his muscles tensed and sweat began coating his tan skin. The world was slipping away in small wisps. The small movements were torn from reality and the features were becoming uniform in his warped vision.

**"Well it's not working."** The Kyuubi scowled, **"Listen to what I say." **

"Listening to what you say is what got me here!" Naruto yelled into the nurse's face that had leaned over to check his temperature. She stared down into the adolescent's wide, terrified eyes. She felt a bit of pity, the eyes searching, but unseeing. Naruto could barely make out the basic features of her face. He was terrified with his fear an abrasive knot in his throat. She saw his lips working in frustration, to search for the words that would make this nightmare abate. However, he only seemed to drift into a surrendering stupor. Then, a sudden change came and those eyes narrowed; an ominous glint beginning to surface.

"Doctor, I think-" she wasn't able to finish as Naruto's strong arm came up and grabbed her hand that was gripped on the rail. He turned slightly and propped himself on one elbow. She had the perfect angle to his eyes, the blue a storming violet. The soft cheeks streaked with tears were pulled taut by a malevolent smile. His tongue darted out, the licking his lips a carnal, disturbing gesture.

**"What are you going to tell the doctor?" **He taunted, the voice was new to the medical staff. This voice was gruff and deep in the chest; while Naruto's original one had been strained and colored by pleading. It also sounded bitter and forced. The thing, the personality, didn't have full control. The grip on her wrist, though, attested otherwise.

She swallowed and tried to retract her hand, but he only gripped tighter. The sixteen years old was strong and the nurse reeled mentally at the thought of him breaking her joint. But she had to be strong, so she only spoke to the doctor, ignoring the unstable teenager, "This must be one of the personalities."

"The only alter ego." The doctor corrected as he administered the shot into Naruto's arm.

Naruto then turned to lash out at the doctor, but his body went limp. The Kyuubi receded to the recesses of his mind and Naruto was able to catch the last glimpse before he succumbed. The doctor stood on his left, the needle dripping lightly in his hand. The two nurses had taken no time to think and began attaching the restraints. His eyes closed then, the world fading to black, but he was able to hear, "Put on his chart, nurse, that he is dangerous..."

Raven bangs fell before the boy's eyes as he was led down the hallway. The nurse, who had her arm linked with the teenager, spoke softly, "You will be staying here a few days..."

"No shit." The raven spat, not even bothering to turn his face towards the 'mighty' adult. He was frustrated, angry, and revolted at the situation. A dull ache in his wrists reminded him why he was here and how much he yearned to escape. All that lust and need was slowly transforming into a loathing of all those who opposed him. The stark white of the hospital wasn't brilliant but too bright and mocking. A prison cell painted pure.

The nurse nervously laughed it off and tried to explain the situation, but really trying to fill the ever present silence of the psyche ward, "I know it's hard for you to accept the fact you're..." she paused for a second, but Sasuke quickly picked up the slack.

"Hard to accept my parents are dead? Hard to accept I saw it happen? Hard to accept it was my brother?!" He yelled the last part, the words reverberating off the walls of psyche ward. The silence swallowed them, a moan echoing from a far off room. He felt his breath hot on his own lips and his flesh too tight. His chest seemed to be collapsing as the past coursed through him as surely as his blood.

The nurse stopped and stared at the huffing teen, "You know they didn't convict your brother." She reassured, her hand slipping from the crook of his arm to run a calming circle on his upper arm. She felt the muscle tense under her touch, a coiling of cables. His flesh was cold to the touch, the flush not returning to his skin because of all the blood he had lost earlier that week. She almost felt as if he was no longer human.

The words reverberated on the inside of his head, the nurse's attempt at consolation. Of course, that wasn't reassurance, that was a death wish, "Convicted?! He should be on death row as we speak! But no because he is a part of the police force he's let off the hook! No matter how much I told them they took his word over mine! What am I?! Some piece of shit! Someone you can kick on the curb and laugh as I fall?!"

"No." The nurse said curtly, her mood souring quickly. This was the second psycho she had to deal with this week. The first being a blonde boy who screamed he was sane then nearly broke her wrist, "You're traumatized." She said coldly and grabbed his forearm, dragging him slightly. Her fingers were biting and he twisted. Her hand slipped to his bandages and his breath caught in his throat. He turned towards her, staring boldly in her face, which was a mix of anxiety and exhaustion. His was drawn into the perfect mask of restrained anger.

"Traumatized?!" The boy chuckled haughtily, "Traumatized?! I'm not traumatized, I'm not insane! I'm...I'm...I'm an avenger!" he growled turning around and shooting straight down the hall. The nurse quickly screamed for a doctor and security. Fear gripped her face, any annoyance forgotten. She couldn't even bring herself to chase after him.

Sasuke's feet gripped the floor as he sprinted forward. The gruesome images of his parents' death spurred him onwards. The door seemed to never get closer, a dream he was waking up from. His arms were outstretched when he knew the majority of the distance was covered. Blood pulsed loudly in his ears and he thought it was mocking him, reminding him of the remaining Uchiha; the one who still had blood and not formaldehyde; the one who was the object of Sasuke's aggression.

He finally ended up on his knees biting at the thousands of hands restraining him. Dragged onto his back a shot was jammed into his upper thigh, a scream ripping from his lips. His body went limp as he fell into darkness, but he could still hear little wisps of voices, "Where do we put him? All the rooms are filled it seems..."

"Just put him in one..." Sasuke was rolled away on a cot and put into a room where a teenager was sitting reading a book.

"Who's he?" the blond asked curiously.

"Uchiha Sasuke." The nurse stated, and then looked grimly at the blonde, "You won't have a fit with him here, will you?"

"Unless he gets on my nerves." He grinned toothily. There was a glimmer of pain, hurt from the accusation. The blonde returned to his book, trying to finish the last paragraph before the inevitable happened.

She sighed and walked over, buckling on his restraints and relieving him of the book. The blonde only lay down, worn by a week of the same routine.

"Is he nice?" The blond asked at the nurse's back.

"I don't know, you tell me."

Sasuke's eyes cracked open, the hum of the fluorescent lights filtering into his forced sleep. His left thigh ached when he tried to shift, which sent a wave of memories through his mind. He groaned at how he had acted and realized he had just lost sanity points. A lot of sanity points.

Sitting up slowly he looked around the room. It was meant to be a double, but he wouldn't have expected that of the psyche ward. He always imagined it as extreme isolation and actually being in this place is what made you go out of your mind. Instead it was kind of calm, except for the silhouette on the divider curtain. He saw the gentle curve of the spine and vulpine stature, a hidden power. He, though, could not see both the mental and physical restraints on the man.

Said man had sat up glumly on his bed, tugging on his restraints. Even if he was awake or asleep these never seemed to come off. Sighing he slouched lower and stared at the floor just beyond the footboard. He really didn't feel he belonged here. But, then again, he always felt out of place. Nevertheless, he realized that he felt all the more alone, not because he didn't belong here, he did, but because he didn't feel like he belonged here. And it always hurt the most when it's only your feelings barring you from reality.

Growing up he had lived a...life. It wasn't normal, but it wasn't disastrous. His father was a well-known business man and his mother was a famous executive. Naruto was always left behind with his caretakers and once in awhile was visited by his parents or his aunt Tsunade. Otherwise, the boy was left to his own vices and devices all those early years. When he grew into his teens he began to attend galas and learn the art of 'faking-it'. Those years were when the voice came, or became louder at least. So at age sixteen, three years later, he cracked at one party. The Kyuubi, a name he found in one of his baa-chan's secret diaries, seemed to have manipulated his body in assaulting another attendee. His parents were immediately aware of Naruto's disorder and he was dragged here...

"Who are you?" Came a tired voice on the other side of the divider. Naruto immediately shifted and stared at the silhouette. The body type was clearly smaller and lither than his, and they sat with rigidness. His hair was long, but spiked in the back, making it look almost like a...dare he say it...a duck's butt. Naruto chuckled lightly at his own joke, but then remembered the question when a low growl came from the shadow.

"Naruto." The blonde stated and stared to see any movement.

He saw the boy nod his head, "Uchiha Sasuke." He stated in the Japanese tradition of surname first.

"What you in here for?" Naruto asked, finally feeling freed from this silence. He had been alone, which you'd think he was used too, but he wasn't. Normally he would fill the blank space with idle chat to himself, not the Kyuubi of course. Regardless, the doctors would come rushing in and the restraints would be tightened, followed by a painful shot.

"Trauma. Failed Suicide" The smaller boy stated on the other side, his whole being slouching and Naruto could swear he saw that same tiredness he felt. "How about you?" the other boy asked in a sigh, obviously lost in some inner turmoil.

Sasuke stared with slight interest at the divider. He felt worn-out, but he could feel the embers from a previous fire. The blaze was that of his revenge and his goals and, ultimately, himself. He never noticed how much it had consumed him, but with the loss of that strong emotion, strong drive, he felt formless and shapeless. He looked at his hands, pale and dry from antiseptics. He only recognized it as his own when he clenched it in a fist.

The silhouette turned towards him and he listened to the strained voice. It was as if no one was themselves in this god-damned hospital.

"Split personality." Naruto said and then collapsed onto his bed, "I hate this place." He gritted his teeth, waiting for a response from Sasuke, but none came.

Sasuke sat there; the boy next to him was...split? Those people were insane, they belonged here, not him. Not Uchiha Sasuke. MPDs killed people, is that what landed 'Naruto' here? Was that even his real name? Suddenly the brief loss of his will was dwarfed when faced with this possibly dangerous situation.

Sasuke watched as the other occupant settled onto his cot. Sasuke looked down at his clasped hands, which now began to sweat slightly. He began breathing in deeply and after a few minutes of regaining his composure, he responded with austerity, "I don't think you're supposed to like this place."

"I know..." the blonde said softly, more to himself than the raven, "I just...they're supposed to help you! They're...they're supposed to make you better. I've...only gotten worse."

Naruto stared down the length of his body and balled his hands into fists. Being here under such demanding conditions the Kyuubi began chatting up a storm. His thoughts were being protruded every second; it made him feel like a hunted animal. Yet, the other person in the room, someone other than the doctors, helped the death-threats to abate. Or was it just the curiosity that made the Kyuubi dissipate into the realm of his subconscious?

"Tch, tell me about it. I got dragged down here because of my so-called instability. All I want to do is get out of here...and...and have revenge." The word revenge was said with such loathing it made Naruto shudder, but the Kyuubi whispered lightly. A low growl echoing the depths of his mind:

**"Revenge? Sounds delicious..." **

"Revenge is not delicious." Naruto countered, earning Sasuke's full attention. Did Sasuke just hear a one-sided conversation, short as it was, from an split?

**"And getting out of here. Even better. You hate this place; he could be your ticket out." **

"No! I am not going to! Who knows what they'll do to me!"

Yep, he must be fighting with the voices and he did not want any doctors in here, "Shut up dobe." Sasuke said harshly, glowering through the curtain.

Then he felt the temperature drop 10 degrees as an icy glare was sent his way. Sasuke thought he should supply a reason why he stopped the psycho's rant, but then again the reason was obvious, especially when it came through the door wheeling a meal cart.

"Food." The nurse stated drawing back the curtain. The two immediately plastered a smile on their faces, both of them strained and deranged. The nurse shook her head and roughly slapped the trays down on their respective tabled near the bed. Turning she walked out, not even saying one thing other than food.

Of course neither had noticed the lack in conversation due to the fact they were taking in the countenances of one another. To put it quite literally, the two were opposites, dead opposites: Yin and Yang in their prime. Naruto had blonde hair and bright blue eyes, while Sasuke had black hair and black eyes which shimmered softly. Then, there was the fact Sasuke was pale, due to being an Uchiha and fearing the sun, and Naruto was tan with odd markings on his cheeks.

Naruto smiled widely, "Like the scars?"

"What are they?" Sasuke asked, gaining more interest in the odd markings than his meal.

"I was clumsy as a kid and who knew there was glass in the road. But at least it left a cool design. It's better than looking like I literally was 'just cut up by glass'."

"Yea, I guess." Sasuke agreed, then his stomach growled and he grimaced.

"It's better to eat food than yourself." Naruto commented.

"Yea, yea I know, dobe. And how about you? Why aren't you digging in?"

"Because..." Naruto was at a loss for an answer. So instead he dug into his food and smiled with the food hidden behind his teeth. Sasuke turned away, shaking his head in disapproval, and then ate his in an urbane manner. I guess he wasn't as afraid of the psycho as he thought, but then again were Uchihas ever afraid? Oh that's right, they could be...

_Sasuke waved a thank you to his friend's mother as he was dropped off in front of his house. Yet, the two story structure looked alien to him tonight, all the lights were on. Generally, an eight-year-old would find it creepy if all lights were off, but in the Uchiha residence they liked to keep the electric bill down, so sitting in a dimly lit room was normal. Therefore, the generally dark house haloed in fluorescents was eerie._

_ Taking an apprehensive step forward Sasuke pushed the door open. Surprisingly it was left unlock, and even more shocking, it had been left ajar. He took a large step over the threshold and was nearly blinded by the light that flooded from the foyer. He closed the door behind him, allowing his eyes to adjust._

_ Then, in the traditional fashion, he removed his shoes and began padding down the hallway, turning the lights off as he went. "Mother? Father?" He called out into the empty rooms, "Brother?"_

_ Being met with no sounds, he made his way up to his room. Perhaps they were gathering upstairs and talking about 'grown-up' stuff. They generally did this, leaving him to sit in his room staring at the wall. His brother was always the pride-and-joy of his parents, while Sasuke was just the replacement. No matter how much he tried to match, and possibly, surpass his brother both academically and athletically, he fell short or wasn't recognized at all; leaving him feeling numb and worthless._

_ The air began to become denser, his breath was hitching. He tried to control the spastic rhythm of his lungs, but he couldn't win over fear. Adrenaline began to seep into his system as he realized what had, unbeknownst to him, caused this terror that shook his small being. _

_ Small rivulets of blood spilled down the stairs in thin streams. As he breasted the top of the stairs his eyes followed the small thread to where it broadened and met the ocean. Fallen backwards was his mother, the back of her head clearly blown off. Sasuke recoiled as he saw the one person who gave him even vague recognition sprawled on the floor with her head blown to pieces. He'd seen this before, a documented crime scene, it was a gun's doing, but who would do such a thing._

_ He took in shaky breaths as he walked over to the corpse. Then, some talking met his ears. Were the murderers still in the house?! No, he recognized the voices, one barely but the other one he could hear clear as day, that'd be his brother's._

_ His father's voice was strained, "I-Itachi what...what are you doing...are you...?!"_

_ Sasuke heard sound of fabric on fabric as something was being raised. Pressing against the door he gazed in to see his brother holding a gun level at his kneeling father. The oldest Uchiha was on his knees, both his leg and arm bleeding profusely from previously inflicted wounds. A psychotic smile gripped Itachi's lips as he pulled the trigger. But the only thing heard was the click of an empty chamber._

_ Itachi was much taller than Sasuke, so he towered over Fugaku as he roughly thrust him upwards. Then, with his free arm Itachi brought the butt of the gun down on his father's head. Itachi and the frightened onlooker were rewarded with a harsh crack as blood spewed from the inflicted wound. The father gargled and fell as the second blow came down on his head. Blood sprayed onto Itachi's shirt as he turned to Sasuke._

_ "Sasuke, you should be in bed." His brother stated firmly. Turning away from the deceased as if nothing had occurred Of course Sasuke began shaking violently and felt the bile build in his throat. Then, he released his stomach's content onto the floor. "It's okay Sasuke." Itachi soothed hugging his brother._

_ Sasuke tore away, "You-you killed them!" he shouted, jabbing an accusing finger at his brother._

_ Itachi only laughed haughtily, "I was afraid you'd say that. But don't fear you won't meet the same fate as them..." Itachi inched closer and Sasuke spun on his heel and ran. He then toppled over his mother's corpse and stared straight into her mangled face. A scream tore past his lips as he tried to find anything to get him away, but he kept slipping on the blood and exposed brain. Itachi came from behind and wrapped his arms around his brother waist._

_ "You shouldn't play with dead people." Itachi scolded, chuckling inwardly at his sick joke. Sasuke squirmed and retaliated, which aggravated Itachi, even if the deed had put him in a decent mood. Therefore, he pressed the pressure point under Sasuke's skull and felt the boy fall limp. He placed Sasuke on the bed and whispered in his ear, "Sleep tight Otouto."_

_ Sasuke let his mind spiral into darkness, the past few minutes only whispers in the void. The darkness clawed at his flesh, while his stomach still churned with fear. "Nii-chan..." he whispered into the abyss of his mind, "Why...Nii-chan...Why?"_

"You okay?" Naruto asked, waving his hand in an attempt to capture the despondent boy's attention. Then, Sasuke's head snapped up, his eyes now hollow and tears burning in their depths. He looked like a five year old; his face crumpled and folded in mild rage.

"Of course." He spat, clenching his hands into fists, "What gives everyone that idea I'm not okay?! What gives them the right..."

A doctor walked in, disrupting the Uchiha's rant. "I see you two are getting along." The professional noted, removing the manila folder from under his arm. He walked over to Naruto and clicked his tongue as he took in Naruto's face. "You seem a little pale, and a bit of perspiration is on your forehead.

Naruto shifted uneasily and wiped his forearm in vain across his brow. The doctor frowned, "The voice still bothering you?"

Naruto nodded solemnly while the doctor scribbled something in his folder, "I think we have to transfer you."

"Transfer?!" Naruto asked in shock, sitting bolt upright. He had only been here for a week and that was not enough to see if he was improving. But let us not forget the fast pace of the medical world, two days was generally too slow.

"Mhhm." The doctor confirmed Naruto's worst nightmare, "The medicine seems to not be working, at all. Therefore we must send you to a rehabilitation center to help you get better."

Sasuke looked blankly at the two. Naruto wasn't bad with the voice, he thought. Then again he only knew the boy for the few minutes he was conscious. Still, he didn't want the one person who he actually thought seemed human in this psyche ward be torn away. The conversation droned on as Sasuke tried to gather anything he could do to keep the potential companion here. The doctor was explaining how Naruto needed therapy, and stronger medication. Also, it might be better to be in an environment with others who will be helping. Here, in the psyche ward, you were generally alone and that wasn't good, he regretted, for your morale.

Naruto began to shake with a mix of anger and sadness, "I-I...no! I want to stay here! I don't want to go to any fucking asylum just to be told there over and over again. You're crazy! You're crazy! I am NOT crazy. I-I...I'm just scared. Scared of you, scared of the needles, and scared of me..."

The doctor shook his head and rested a hand on the boy's shoulder, "The transfer is in three days, and you have until then to give me a **good** reason why. But, until then, you are on the transfer list for the Haret Asylum."

Naruto nodded glumly and sank deep into the bed. The doctor then turned his attention towards Sasuke and smiled professionally, "How are you feeling today Mr. Uchiha?"

"Wonderful." Sasuke snorted and started boring holes in the wall ahead of him. The doctor frowned; this is not what he wanted to hear. Granted, one day in the ward couldn't make you better, if it had ever done that for anyone.

"You have an appointment with the...therapist...in an hour. A nurse will come for you." He bowed his head, "Good day you two."

The doctor exited in a West-Point stride. Nothing at all seemed human about the man. His voice emulated humanity, but flowed with a mechanical, practiced ease. It was as if he was hardwired to just make sure the 'machines' were running smoothly. Then, if they were not, prescribe some sort of medication so they do, even if it was against their will or his better judgment.

Naruto sighed and turned onto his side, staring blankly at the wall that was closest to his cot. Sasuke looked over intently, feeling some of the boy's pain. The poor guy was about to be sent to an asylum. Someone like him didn't belong there; someone who babbled about fishes swimming up their noses in winter did, but not Naruto. Then, it dawned on him.

Both of them wanted to escape. Well Sasuke did, but Naruto probably wouldn't give any protest given his predicament. He flexed his hands on the guard rails that stood on the side of his bed. The idea of revenge boiled up from his stomach and glowed in the depths of his eyes. This boy could help him, he was sixteen, right? He should know how to drive...

Waiting to make sure there were no noises, no one eaves dropping, Sasuke turned slowly, "Naruto..." The blonde turned wearily. "Let's make a break for it..."

It had taken a full day of comprehensive planning and whispered conversations during the dead hours of the night. Then, the day before Naruto was to leave, Sasuke made sure to gather all supplies, especially considering he was the only one allowed to walk. He requested their street clothes because being teenagers they felt 'demoralized' in their paper gowns. The nurses complied with his charm, because all Uchihas were masters of charm. Also, Naruto was able to get some money through his sympathetic mother.

Now it was 3 at night in the Psyche ward. Sasuke rose out of his bed, followed by Naruto. The psyche ward was devastatingly on the third floor, so they either could commit suicide or take a super-fun tour of the hospital. They chose the latter.

Opening the stair door they began to run. They had hushed steps and held their breaths as to be noiseless. The night nurses generally stayed in their stations, not really wanting to be there. The security guards were lax, a factoid Sasuke knew from his association with the police department through his family.

When the two made it to ground level, Sasuke poked his head out. He could have the excuse of insomnia, considering he used the same excuse to keep their door unlocked. The coast was clear and Sasuke motioned for Naruto follow. When they made their flawless exit into the parking-lot they stared at each other in disbelief.

They had made it! They had...

Sasuke felt two strong arms wrap around him in a tight hug. Sasuke tensed but then returned the gesture. The two stood in the deserted parking garage just holding each other. Sasuke relished in the others warmth; it's been years since he's been held. Naruto smiled softly to himself, the same thing happening to him. The two bodies finally released the other and stared into the other's face. A childish glimmer of unlimited hope spread across their faces in a soft flush.

"We did it." Naruto whispered. His fingers were flexing and rubbing Sasuke's shoulders, attempting to substantiate this entire event.

"Not quite dobe," Sasuke corrected, "We still have to make our escape away from here."

"Ah right." Naruto said remembering, releasing, "Our grand exit."

"Yes that." Sasuke laughed lightly, and the two raced for the bus about to arrive.

**Revamped, I hope you like it.**


	2. Good Intentions: Hell's Invention

My Sinning Savior

_My Sinning Savior_

Alright, finally got this one up and the next chapter should follow soon. I am currently working on chapter four, so much fun.

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Naruto. But I do own the lily-livered police officers you meet.

**Warnings**: There are some pairings of same gender, but they are hinted too not prevailing. Also some foul language (like one or two words out of the entire story) and confusing plot lines

**Directions:** Just add water! Read and Review.

Good Intentions: Hell's Invention

Itachi sat at home pouring over paperwork the police department had given to him. He was given a chance to be transferred around, just to get some other experiences under his belt. He sighed and put his chin in the palm of his hand, thumbing through the options.

Bleary eyed, he stared at the alarm clock sitting on the desk. The red lights read 4:32. He should have gone to sleep awhile ago, but he refused to. Something in his gut just didn't sit right. The last time he had this sensation was when he heard of his parent's deceit. He had, quite proudly, taken care of that in an orderly fashion. Of course for the exception of his brother, this still troubled him, slightly.

He pushed away from the desk, the wooden chair releasing a groan in agony. He stared at the wall before him blankly, crossing his arms over his broad chest. How old was his little brother now? Fifteen, yes fifteen. The two were five years apart, which made Itachi twenty.

Sasuke had chosen not to live with his older brother in his former residence, which made sense for a trauma victim. He was then let under the wing of a foster parent, whom Itachi detested, named Orochimaru. Apparently social services said 'they're both Japanese, they'd be perfect!' But they never stopped to think what Orochimaru did.

Orochimaru was a spineless businessman who was world renowned as he was feared. The man had a fetish for little boys, which had made Itachi uneasy when Sasuke was put under his care. Sasuke was Itachi's little brother, no one else could lay a finger on him. Therefore, Itachi kept tight, personal surveillance on the house ever since. Of course that was until Sasuke had attempted suicide.

Kabuto, Orochimaru's estranged nephew, had been the chauffer for the suicidal teenager. He had rocketed down the streets to the hospital, clearly forgetting to call an ambulance. Itachi had warned the other police to just make an escort for them and he called ahead to the hospital. Of course the police granted the crazed Kabuto a grand escort all because Itachi said so.

Yet, Itachi has not seen his little brother in a little over the week. He always had watched Sasuke walk home from school, just to make sure he was okay. Maybe that's where the worry was coming from, well feeling. Itachi didn't worry because Itachi always had everything planned. He only became shallowly anxious, which he was now.

Breaking out of his cold glare at the wall the phone in the kitchen began ringing. Itachi immediately shot up, the chair topping behind him onto the plush carpet floor. He raced out of the room he was in and down the stairs.

In boxers and a shirt he slid to a stop before the counter and slammed the receiver to his ear. He cleared his throat and spoke evenly, "Hello? And may I ask why you are calling at this hour?"

He had expected it to be his neurotic friend Kisame who always took the night shifts for the police force and ended up getting HIMSELF arrested. But it wasn't Kisame, or anyone else from the force. It was a nurse.

"Your brother is missing." She said, trying to sound calm, but the hysterics behind her gave her away, "is he there?"

"No." Itachi said and looked around to make sure the younger hadn't snuck in, "Why?"

"Well he's not here...!" She snapped through stress, but then calmed herself down.

"I understand that." Itachi hissed slightly through his teeth, "Can you give me any details?"

"He left with a boy."

"A boy?!" Itachi screamed, mentally recoiling at the sound of his own voice thundering from his chest. He beat it back down, "Continue, sorry."

"It's alright," The nurse bit sarcastically, "The other boy was Naruto Uzamaki. A schizophrenic. We are not sure if they escaped together or separately. But they were both sharing a room...with a divider...and now they are gone. The estimated time of departure was 3:30 am."

Itachi nodded, "Uh-huh. Did you send in a police report?"

"Yes."

Itachi put his elbows on the counter and pressed his forehead into his palm. Wrapping his fingers through his bangs he spoke softly, "Thank you."

He hung up in a daze, and then immediately felt a small energy begin to course through his tired being. He ran upstairs to get his clothes, which he had taken off in the room he had been analyzing the transfers. Walking into Sasuke's room he quickly put on his pants and a light jacket. He stared at the empty bed, which he refused to touch. The impression of his brother now long gone due to the forensics team, but he could still see it in his mind's eye, "I will find you, otouto, and we can live together again. Like the family we should be."

Naruto pressed the side of his head against the bus' window. Sasuke sat straight-backed beside him, refusing to look anywhere but forward. His heels tapped the ground impatiently as he was mumbling any complications that could occur during their escape.

Naruto tapped him on the shoulder and gave a reassuring smile, "We'll be out in now time."

Sasuke clenched his fists, "We've been riding the same bus for an hour. Th-they have to know we're on this route by now. We have to get off soon."

The blonde contemplated this for a short while and then stated a quick alibi, "They probably think we got off already and are checking every bus stop. It is a slow progression, searching for two psy-"

The raven clamped a hand over Naruto's mouth and said through gritted teeth, "If my brother knows about this we're doomed."

"You're brother?" Naruto asked, never even knowing Sasuke had a family, let alone a brother.

"Well, if you could call him that...after...after what he did to them." Sasuke turned away in a huff and stared glumly at the aisle floor. If his brother was on this he'd read them like the book. He shivered involuntarily. Everything to Itachi was planned like a book and he was the author. He could read you and not miss or forget a single detail. Those eyes of his -so similar to Sasuke are but so different- bore into your soul and uncovered your most sacred secrets.

Naruto looked at him questioningly, and then slid a reassuring arm around the Uchiha's shoulder, pulling him closer, "its okay. If you don't want to say, you don't have too. But at least stop shaking in your boots and help us not run into him. Okay?"

Naruto smiled lopsidedly and Sasuke only grunted, "Fine."

He then reached past Naruto and pulled the rope to signal they wanted to stop. The bus came to a halt at a street that led into a subdivision, about two towns away from the hospital. Sasuke shot up with Naruto close on his heels. They muttered thank you to the cock-eyed bus driver and darted into the darkened streets.

The cookie cutter houses passed in blurs as they remained in their dead sprints. At the end of the development a woods rose up to obscure the horizon and the summer sun that was rising slowly behind it. When they made it to the edge they wasted no time running straight into it. No thought was wasted on catching their bearings, just freedom.

They collapsed at the side of a creek, a good half mile into the woods. Naruto heaved in a huge gulp of air as Sasuke panted feverishly beside him. "So," Naruto said through dogged breaths, "he's gonna find us?"

Sasuke nodded, unable to speak after such a long run. His mind had been on overload the whole sprint. His brother would know exactly where they went. KAMI! He was acting so predictable! Where could they go? What could they do?! He didn't want to see his brother and he knew he'd go into juvenile detention and Naruto in a fucking asylum! He had to think of something. And fast.

"How far to the next county?" Naruto blurted out, staring eagerly at Sasuke.

"I don't even know where the hell we are!" Sasuke shouted, his voice carrying through the trees.

Naruto shushed him and then whispered, "You have the bus times, maybe we can figure out where we are from there."

The raven fumbled for the map and produced it from his back pocket, "What good is it going to do, to be in the next county?"

Naruto heaved a sigh, "I'm sure you're well aware of our consequences if caught. So why don't we turn ourselves in the next county over."

"Turn ourselves in for this?! We'd get the same thing!" Sasuke whispered harshly, running his finger down the line of stops. Then, he found the town they were closest, or near. The next county wasn't that far away...

"No, something different! Either way we're going to get caught, so we might as well be thrown into some place together."

The idea was simplistic but brilliant. Still the harsh reality hit of what they turned themselves in for and what if their photos were already faxed. Wait, they wouldn't be faxed, Itachi would be too proud to fax them over yet. Sasuke smirked, "We have to turn ourselves in for a pre-existing crime. Shoplifting should be the easiest to pull. So go in, mention it, let them bring the case to us, and say 'yes sir, that was us'. They take us into custody and we're safe."

Naruto held out his hand and Sasuke high-fived it, "Let's rock this bitch." Naruto said excitedly.

"After you." Sasuke said as the two once again darted off, parallel to the neighborhood.

The siren blared over Kisame's car as he skid to a rough stop in front of the Uchiha residence. All lights were out, which gave him the spooks. He may be a night cop, but the dark foreboding of the Uchiha residence always gave him the chills. He honked the horn.

Itachi stepped out the door and locked it. Then, he hurried down the front steps and gracefully made it into the passenger seat beside Kisame. "Aw aren't you going to buckle up?" Kisame teased.

"Just drive." Itachi growled, glaring daggers at his idiotic friend. Kisame smiled nervously and pressed down on the gas. He flicked on the sirens again and tore down the street.

The duo came to the Police Department of Sleimset county. Huffing and puffing they pushed open the glass doors and looked around at the deserted reception area. The desk where people were to report crimes, or turn themselves in, was left completely unattended. Naruto wouldn't have been surprised if a tumble weed went right by.

Then, an office in full garb evaporated from the hallway, "What do you two kids want?"

Sasuke took the floor and skillfully set the plan into the motion. After all the confessions were out the officer grimaced, "Two boys like you shouldn't pull stunts like that."

They looked down sheepishly, while they were celebrating in their minds. He ate it! They weren't going to be separated! Naruto wasn't going to the asylum and Sasuke wouldn't be alone in juvee.

The officer locked them behind bars of a musty cell. Swinging the ring of keys around on his index finger the middle aged cop said, "You guys will be sent out tomorrow to the detention center. If you're good over there you might get out quick. But you'll get out quick anyways 'cause this was nothing big; don't see why you turned yourselves in."

Naruto feigned a shy smile, "My fault really, even if this crime was small my conscience is big."

The officer laughed, "Have fun boys, and don't get yourselves into any trouble."

They nodded as the officer walked away, his shoes hitting the concrete with a rhythmic slap. Naruto settled on one cot, while Sasuke settled on the one opposite. Chancing a glance at the ill-kept toilet Naruto felt his gag reflex initiate and he turned away to stare down the small cat walk.

"You're family is with the police force, right?" He asked Sasuke.

Sasuke replied, "Yea. What of it?"

Naruto turned and rolled his eyes; pantomiming as he talked, "Well shouldn't that guy have recognized you or something, especially since you said Uchiha."

Sasuke looked at him with the wow-are-you-dumb look. Then he released a pent up sigh and seemed to lose all his vigor in a second, "They know my father, my mother, and my brother. But not me." His eyes flashed up, melancholy shimmering in those dark pools, "I am a nobody."

Naruto looked down, thoroughly ashamed for asking such a personal question. He should have guessed it would have stabbed that deep, just by the way Sasuke was, but no he was oblivious again. Clenching his fists he himself heaved a sigh. "Just can't wait until we're out of here."

"Two months." Sasuke repeated, "Then we can be free..."

Itachi's fingers drummed nervously on the dashboard. His mind was rushing with the possibilities of where his brother could be. He had to find him; soon, he had to find him immediately. Itachi drew in a sharp breath and turned to Kisame, "I know where he is."

Kisame's eyes widened, that had to be a record, "Where?"

Itachi relayed the information, and then felt as the car took a sharp turn. Who was this boy his brother was with? Apparently he was a psycho, a schizophrenic none the less. How could the medical staff be so negligent as to have his brother room with such a volatile individual? How much did he want to bet that the schizophrenic was the one who ukidnapped/u his brother?

The car pulled up by the hospital and Itachi rushed inside. Kisame parked and ran to follow Itachi. He had never seen Itachi this antsy or showing this much emotion for that matter. Normally he had a face of stone while he worked out problems, but tonight he had a scowl. Kisame had feared the windshield would freeze over with the subzero glare Itachi was boring into it. Walking through the sliding doors he ran down the halls after his friend.

Orochimaru watched in discontent at the scene. It finally had died down only to be followed by Sasuke's older brother bursting in and demanding attention. He heaved a sigh and leaned further back in the chair. Itachi would figure out where his precious brother was, and Orochimaru would get to 'reprimand' him. He cackled at the idea.

Itachi had always been an inconvenience, a thorn in his side, that's why he had his nephew stay with them. Kabuto was like a look-out for Sasuke's overbearing older brother, so when the coast was clear Orochimaru could have his way. Sadly, all these years, he only had his chance once. That Itachi was omnipresent, in everything he did.

Of course that chance was when Itachi had a meeting with some higher-ups. Orochimaru had tried to seduce Sasuke while he was studying, but only got a history book buried into his face. When he felt he had the right to resort to force a knock had come from the door. Cursing Orochimaru left the studious boy and opened the door with a half-opened bathrobe. The look he received was one of repulse and utter shock. Orochimaru had merely slammed the door in the door-to-door sales man's face only to hear Kabuto say.

"The meeting is over, Orochimaru-sama. Itachi-san should be here any minute..."

This time though it will be different, much different. With Itachi piggy-backing the press for awhile and planning revenge against Sasuke's partner in crime, Orochimaru would have almost limitless freedom. Him and Sasuke would then become all Orochimaru could ever wish for; joining over and over again mercilessly. Yes, they would...

Kisame came through and tore down the hallway. Kabuto broke Orochimaru's daze, "Was that one of Itachi's friends?"

Orochimaru waved it off casually and returned to his little fantasies and growing obsession for Sasuke Uchiha.

The officer walked down the catwalk from the two teenagers he just locked up. He whistled lightly under his breath as he made it to the front. Slipping the keys on the hook he began to search for his illusive jacket. He always seemed to misplace the grungy thing. Maybe he had left it in the gym...

"Carl!" A shout of his name came from the hallway that led to the opposite side of the station, conference rooms.

"What do ya want now?" He asked perturbed, he just wanted to go home and get some sleep.

"Just come down 'ere!" Carl followed the orders from his equal grudgingly and walked down the dimly lit hallway. He saw a door towards the end open, and couldn't make out the figures that wee standing inside, but he already knew one had to be John. He sighed and began glancing around for his jacket.

Still he was curious as to who the client was. Generally people don't come in the middle of the night, especially people who aren't being arrested. Those two crazed adolescents were enough of a peculiarity; did he really have to see another? Perhaps it was a conspirator talking about a UFO sighting. That'd be a great end to a great day...

Yet, when he stepped over the threshold he realized it was no stranger. He stood there dumbstruck when he saw who the person was. He rubbed the tiredness from his eyes and took a double take; it was still the same person.

"Turns out he has some information about the boys you just locked up."

Carl nodded absently and stuttered a formal greeting, "H-hello Itachi-san. What, what do you know?"

Itachi smiled cunningly, "You already know one was my brother, correct?"

"You're brother." No, Carl had not noticed at all, he of course read the name, but never drew the connection, "No...I didn't."

Itachi scowled, but then schooled his face into a professional demeanor, "Well he is and that boy is one he escaped with."

"Escaped?" Carl asked, interjecting rudely.

"Yes, escape." Itachi said curtly, clearly impatient tonight, "They are planning on going to juvee as to not be separated. Now I do not know why they feel they have to be together. I just need you two to promise me one thing."

The two leaned and nodded. How could one boy, well young adult, know so much about detective work? His father was only a mild mannered officer whose skills were with guns, not brains. But Itachi possessed both and something far more dangerous. He held high stature and respect which gave him complete control. He spoke slowly, allowing the others to let it sink in, "I want you to not breathe a word of them being here. Let the transfer go and we're going to keep them at missing. This matter shouldn't concern the police at all. This is strictly between me and the two."

"So don't say anything?" John clarified.

"Precisely," Itachi got up and walked out of the room, "Thank you gentle men. And if you forget this small tidbit of information, and break the secrecy, I'll make sure you are on the line and not me."

The two swallowed as the young man moved noiselessly out of the building. They looked at each other with horror surfacing behind their eyes. They nodded to know the other understand and neither of them ever spoke of this night ever again.

Sasuke stared at the sleeping Naruto on the opposite cot. A chill ran up and down his spine as the officer's name echoed. Who was calling him? All of a sudden the air felt hostile, like there was a predator. Maybe it was just being behind bars, and in a cell.

Yet, the youngest Uchiha couldn't sleep. He sighed and began pacing back and forth. Naruto cracked an eye open, feeling obligated to wake up from his partner-in-crime's frustrated pacing, "What's crawled up your ass?" Naruto asked drowsily.

Sasuke scowled and then began to bite his lip. Something was wrong. It was burning in the pit of his stomach, their plan was about to be foiled. He...he had to do something! It was stupid to turn themselves in. No, Itachi would never think of this place, never. This was an ingenious idea, Itachi would have no idea.

"Lights out!" Came a voice from the end of the corridor and the two were plunged into darkness.

"You're not even going to settle with the lights out, huh?" Naruto stated.

"No...I can't. How can you?" He said through gritted teeth.

"Come 'ere." Naruto patted the mattress beside him and waited until he felt the pressure of Sasuke sitting. He flung an arm loosely around Sasuke shoulders and felt the boy relax. He smiled inwardly and ruffled the raven's hair with his free hand, "Don't worry we'll get through this."

Sasuke leaned against Naruto, happy to know for once he wasn't alone. "Okay, dobe. Keep telling yourself that."

Naruto heaved a sigh, "I think I will until it finally comes true..."

All of a sudden the door to their cell was flung open. They rose from their rest, unable to fall asleep. A female officer, with dirty blonder hair pulled into a french braid said, "Alright, hands behind your back and down on your knees."

The boys complied and felt the hand cuffs click into place. Sasuke grimaced at losing all sense of freedom; all he wanted to do was avenge his family. Meanwhile, Naruto took all this in his stride and just stared down at the floor, no emotion crossing his features. Crossing his fingers behind his back the blonde walked down the cat walk, hoping that everything went alright. No roadblocks, no unseen obstacles.

The two were shoved harshly into the backseat of a police car and stared through the mesh as the female got in. She had a death grip on the wheel as she shifted into drive. No conversation was made the whole time. Not like any of them wanted any.

Karen stared down the road, having made this trip far too many times. What was up with kids these days? She heaved a sigh and glanced back in the rearview mirror. Generally she would see druggies, or addicts, or rebels who wouldn't shut up. But these two seemed so cultured; they almost seemed incapable of their crimes.

Still their culture may work against them once inside the detention center. Everyone knew what happened behind the walls, but no one made a move to stop it. It was always considered an 'extra-punishment' and it taught many of the little virgins well. She began chewing nervously on her bottom lip.

These two boys were virgins, she could see just by looking at them. Also, there was no reason for them to be so pure. They had the looks to land any girl, or guy for that matter, and make away with her innocence within an instant. No protest coming from her end. These boys were screwed, or perhaps saying they 'will be screwed' was the better term.

She turned down the secure road and stared at the looming building. Naruto and Sasuke followed suit and gulped down the fear of the razor wire and the sturdy look of the edifice. They were going there, for two months? Does anything live in there even?

Two more officers flanked the car in front of the bolted steel door. Apparently they had come in the prisoner end, not the one Sasuke had entered so many times with his father. The two were pulled roughly from their seat by their respective officers. The driver murmured a good bye, did a quick K-turn, and got herself out of there.

The officers dragged them all not-too kindly into the building, to await their eminent doom.


	3. Lucifer's law

My Sinning Savior

_My Sinning Savior_

**Looks like I'm adding again –le gasp- sorry it took so long, next one should be up a little sooner because I am on summer vacation (and job hunting, guh)**

**Disclaimers: I do not own any of the Naruto cast characters, but I do own the prison warden P**

**Warnings: There is a bit of swearing but not like a lot of obscenities. There is a part where rape is mentioned, but I do not describe (nor will I ever). **

Lucifer's law is your only redemption

The two were split up shortly after entering and taken into their own rooms, by wardens, for a nice little 'pat-down'. Sasuke saw the table in the middle of the stark room as he was shoved over the threshold. He stumbled for only a minute before he found his footing and dutifully bent over the table. He's seen this a million times.

The officer, a male who was about 32 with wiry greying hair, came up behind him and began the routine. The boy had a slight feminine figure, which he took notice of immediately. Moving down his thighs he worked his way up the back of the Uchiha's legs. Resting his hands on the young boy's behind he asked roughly, "So what you in here for?"

"Theft." The raven grunted as he felt the unpleasant pressure of the other man's groin on his buttocks.

The man smirked and began working his hands around the boy, he whispered haughtily in Sasuke's ear, "You have to change into your jumpsuit."

Sasuke was biting his lip to stop from turning and punching this man's face in. He felt his pants slide past his slim hips then fabric press against his thighs. "Change."

Sasuke turned and nodded, it was the jumpsuit brushing up against his legs. He gave a look of short surprise before putting on his mask of indifference. While he was stripping the warden took it as a chance to voice his opinion, "You know a boy with a body like you won't survive long." He paused to let it sink in, "Sorry to have scared you there with the whole...pressure? But you reacted well. I hate to see boys go in and come out...changed. I mean they're supposed to change, for the better of course, but some come out distressed...and..."

"Disturbed." Sasuke finished, sliding on the complimentary white shirt and began buttoning the jacket, "I can hold my own, but that's not what you should do. If you fight, they fight back. And I just want out."

The warden smirked and patted him on the shoulder, "If only it were that easy, kid, if only it were that easy..."

Naruto forgot how hard tables were, but remembered right as his head was slammed into it. The warden began smacking him in the 'pat-down' as he moved down the boy's body. Naruto was pretty muscular and was the epitome of masculine. The warden could feel the tension mount as he went to check the final area. The buttocks.

The blonde quite literally had to grip the table in order to not smack the man upside the head as he groped his butt for a concealed weapon. And why did he change from the routine slapping to the groping...and the rubbing? Naruto tensed, no, no, no way was this man touching his buttocks. No not only touching it, but sliding his hand over it again. And then the man squeezed.

"I thought this was a pat down. Not a strip club." Naruto said through clenched teeth, a mix of nerves and anger. This man had violated him and he was not one to be violated.

Being slammed harshly forward he felt his face come in contact with the table again. The officer kept his forearm square on Naruto's back, and kneading his thigh into Naruto behind. Naruto of course was not going to take this and swung around a complementary elbow, delivering a blow to the man's jaw. Now Naruto was not going to hit with all his might, and merely gave him the idea of 'get the hell off me and I may let you live'.

The officer grunted and stumbled back slightly he saw Naruto's now exposed front side (having turned around to see the effects of his blow). The officer sneered and pinned the younger against the table, his back arching uncomfortably. Naruto groaned as his legs were spread against his legs and he was rammed higher on the table.

He tried turning to kick the man or punch him, or something! But the man's steady arms kept him down. Then the officer came close to a tan ear and whispered huskily, "Fight me and you'll be stuck here for longer than two little months. You'll be my bitch. So give me once and I'll help you out fine..."

Naruto grunted in retaliation, but then the officer added something that allowed him to fall limp. "I'll also help Sasuke get his sentence shortened too."

Throwing his pride across the room he felt calloused hands begin to slide down his jeans. His jeans and boxers both went down in one smooth motion, the man apparently being very impatient. His hair was cut short brown, with grey lining above his ears. His eyes were a light hazel and he had gap between his two front teeth.

The man smirked greedily and eyed what was now exposed to him. Of course he did enjoy cock, but that's not was gave him the pleasure. He never sucked cock, the inmates sucked his. Throwing the legs of the youth over each shoulder, he didn't give much thought before releasing his own throbbing man hood. He steadied the hips and held himself in front of the small entrance. He licked his lips.

This was gonna feel so god-damned good.

Then the door swung open and an officer with wiry grey hair appeared, a frown on his stoic features, "Bill get you cock out and leave. I'll report you next time, you know I hate this crap half ya guys pull." The man drawled.

The officer grunted, warn from years of protest against his superior. He only had the courtesy to zip his own erection and leave. Naruto slumped and his toes brushed against the ground. Sasuke walked out from behind the doorway, totally unchained. He saw his fellow partner in crime fully exposed and held back a blush.

He wasn't gay, just seeing another man's penis was not a usual occurrence.

The officer's sharp yelo broke Naruto from his reminiscing moment, "Get your pants up boy. We're taking you down to minimum security."

"Down?" Naruto asked, jerking his pants up.

The officer nodded, then frowned, "He gave you no jumpsuit." He growled then turned to leave. He stopped in the doorway, hand resting on the handle, "I'm a-gonna lock ya boys in here 'til i come back. Behave yourselves."

With that the warden closed the door and both teenagers heard the click of a lock. Naruto frowned and stared at the locked door, "We're going to hear that a lot aren't we?"

"Yep." Sasuke confirmed, "better get used to it dobe."

Naruto held his head in protest as echoes of a football game came down the catwalk and into his shared cell. He was separated from Sasuke, who was put in a different block, and didn't get along much with these rogues. He talked to some petty thieves, but some were serial killers who bargained their way up here.

He shook his head as shouts of 'touch-down' rang through his block. He fell back hard against the mattress and felt the ever persistent head ache return. The Kyuubi was restless, that's normally what the migraines meant. He rubbed his temples to soothe the unrelenting throbbing, but it only made worse when one of his cell mates entered with a cigarette in hand.

"Aren't we not supposed to have those in hear?" Naruto asked, trying not choke on the toxic fumes emanating from the cancer stick.

His cell mate shrugged and took a seat on the cot opposite Naruto. The blonde lay back down and stared at the mesh that formed the barrier from him and the bunk above him. "you're hot." His cell mate said flippantly.

Naruto felt his blood boil for a second, then simmer down, "Huh?" he asked, hoping for clarification.

He kept his stare trained on the mesh as he heard the precious cigarette ground out against the wall. Then the form of his cell mate appeared above him. "You're hot." He repeated, the smoke assaulting Naruto's senses, "So I want to fuck you."

He just had to get the flaming homo as a cell mate.

"Man." Naruto said evenly, ignoring the pressure on his crotch, the slow grinding creating effects that nearly killed his will, "I ain't gay and I don't want to fool around."

The man scowled, his long greasy hair falling out from behind his ears, "You don't have much of a say in this kid."

How could this man call him a kid?! He was only two years older. The oldest you could possibly be in juvey. Naruto grunted as his wrists were pinned by large hands. He growled dangerously as his cell mate's face came closer to his. Luckily a guard, well the head warden, came barreling through and cracked a stick on the man's back.

The cell mate arched in pain and quickly jumped off of Naruto. The blonde quickly shifted from his vulnerable position and watched as his cell mate was told of his change to maximum security. Of course that was not before Naruto got the death glare and the promise of not living to see another day if they guy ahd anything to do with it.

I only one more month /i he told himself i i survived one, i can survive another /I

Naruto sighed and curled into himself on the bed. He hated being alone, and for some reason terribly missed the raven's company. One time, two weeks ago, he had openly admitted that he in fact needed the raven. But then he denied, Sasuke was just some traumatized kid from the psyche ward. Just some kid who helped Naruto escape fate.

Yea right, Uchiha Sasuke was not just some kid.

Sasuke had been in juvey for a month now. In the beginning he was his usual cocky self and his ass was not touched. He was glad about it. But that's the only thing he was glad about.

From living in an immaculate apartment with Orochimaru this place was hell. The toilets, the Uchiha swore, had a life of their own and could talk. If you were to pee in the urinal it'd gurgle and one time he thought it said 'thank you'.

Now why would a urinal thank you for your pee?

Still, speaking urinal aside, it did not change the taste of the food. The nourishment was worse than the goop they served at the hospital. Half the time it was unrecognizable, and if it was discernable you immediately wished it wasn't. He remembered his first day eating here, his stomach had absolutely refused. Sasuke's cell mate had joked as Sasuke stayed leaned over the cells' complimentary toilet hurling his brains out. The man though stopped laughing after awhile and helped hold back the black bangs.

Yea the kid was okay.

His stomach growled loudly and he stood abruptly from the couch in the common room. A few heads turned as the raven stalked out. He was starving and he did not want anyone else to know of his hunger. He walked back into his open cell and saw two boys playing card on his cot.

Sasuke sighed, not really in the mood to start a fight, intentional or not. He simply sat on his friend's cot (the one who helped him when he vomited). The raven leaned back and closed his eyes, trying to think of anything other than food. The boys playing cards, both 16, watched the younger relax.

One with dirty blonde hair and a devilish glint in his eyes smirked at the feminine figure the man held. No it wasn't totally feminine for it was masculine with the chiseled muscles, but it still was breath taking. Swallowing slightly he turned to his friend who had also given the Uchiha a good look-over. The other boy with black hair nodded his head in the direction of the Uchiha.

The one with blonde brought a finger up to slightly parted lips, shaking his head lightly, "Later." He mouthed and they resumed their card game.

Sasuke soon drifted lightly into sleep. His mind strayed to short dreams and illusions, but when his eyes open he forgot them. He blinked until his eyes focused and he saw the two card players had left. The raven shifted and held his head in his hand, shaking it slightly, so the black tresses fell before his eyes.

He'd woken up with only one thing on his mind. "Naruto". The boy had been echoing through his mind like this for the month on end. This boy was a schizophrenic, a psycho. Then his dreams became apparent, the sweet memory of the hug Naruto gave him after escaping the hospital. A satisfied smirk settled on his face, his eyes lighting up momentarily.

Yep some 'psycho'.

Naruto stretched his muscled arms and looked around the wonderful court yard. It was like a big play pen for grown-ups, dangerous grown-ups. The razor wire atop barbed fencing made up the exterior. And drug dealing inmates created the little cute infants. The teddy bears were the guards, but you didn't hug these teddy bears. Or they'd taze you.

Luckily Naruto wasn't looking for a tazing teddy bear, but rather a suicidal infant. He looked around, through the milling bodies, and finally found his friend. It had been forever since he'd seen Sasuke, well rather a month. The two had been separated and it's been that long for their blocks to finally get the same court-yard time.

The blonde smiled broadly as he walked up beside the sulking raven. He mocked the raven's arrogant expression then finally spoke, "What's crawled up your ass?"

Sasuke frowned, "More like shoved up it."

Naruto stopped short and stared at him with an incredulous look. He tried to take it in, but he couldn't. Naruto had not been threatened since the warden. But Sasuke? He thought if he was fine then Sasuke would be too. "Sh-shoved?" Naruto stuttered.

Sasuke tensed momentarily, then let out a sigh, "Yes…I thought I could fight them off. My cell mate even tried to help. The guy is amazing, but those two had friends…"

Now Naruto's mind was reeling. Friends? How many things had gone up the poor Uchiha's ass? He could feel the anger begin to burn at the pit of his stomach. A scowl overtook his face as Sasuke relayed the last of the information. His fists balled as soon as the four names rolled off Sasuke's tongue.

No, he did not recognize those names, but now he knew them. The dark whisperings of the Kyuubi echoed through his mind. The vengeful voice reverberated and enticed him onward, further. He would get back on those boys, the ones who violated HIS Sasuke.

Yes, Sasuke was HIS. Sasuke was HIS friend and the only one, other than relatives, who looked at him as real. Yep, Sasuke was his first, true friend.

Sasuke turned to look at Naruto. The blonde's face was eerily serious and a sinister smile distorted the usually bright features. Sasuke nudged him, "you okay, dobe?"

Naruto nodded; him and the Kyuubi finally coming to a consensus, "Yep…perfect."

He sat there glumly, staring at the padded walls. Releasing a sigh he stood again, rubbing his forearms where the straight jacket had dug into them a day earlier. The door was nearly invisible due to the way it was designed. When it swung open so much light flooded in the patient had to shield his eyes.

"How you doing?" The guard asked, not longer afraid of the teen. The guard had been the boy's meal giver for the whole week he was in here. He basically had gotten the whole life story and realized the kid ain't half bad.

"Fine…" The blonde mumbled, tentatively walking over to the outstretched tray.

The guard laughed lightly, "Come on Naruto. I have yet to serve you food that will bite you."

Naruto smiled slightly, "Yep, but the key word is yet, and I'm not taking anymore chances…"

The guard handed over the food and looked at the ground. He knew what Naruto was alluding too and decided not to push it. He left with out a word and Naruto silently dug into his meal. His mind was swimming with memories, short, not-too-long ago memories.

The faces of the offenders blurred in Naruto's tainted vision. This had been the first time he had fully surrendered to the Kyuubi's wrath. Red flooded into the corners of his sight as his victims began to bleed. His fists came down like hail storms, pummeling them. The blonde was even slightly scared of his own strength.

The enraged youth had cornered the four rapists out in the courtyard, after Sasuke had identified them. Of course, after the word that the objects of his revenge were right in front of him, he succumbed. The Kyuubi did not need to make a single utterance before Naruto gave in to the unrelenting hatred.

Then, after a good while of pummeling, a brave guard brought his tazer and the beast fell. He arched his back as the shock coursed up his spine and through his extremities. Naruto fell with the red retreating from his vision and being replaced with dancing stars. The last words he heard before an officer neatly knocked him out were, "Take him to solitude."

Luckily Sasuke had bargained for him and he didn't go to solitary. Instead word of his condition spread and he got stuck in the 'happy room' confines. Tomorrow Naruto was to be sent to the Funny Farm. The Uchiha of course had fought against this too, but to no avail. Naruto caught wind that Sasuke had even tried to bribe them. But with what? But more importantly, that was impossible. Uchihas never grovel or beg for mercy, especially for someone other than them. Right?

Sasuke walked into the room panting. He bumped his knee on one of the tables and growled inwardly. His clumsy gait made him knock into a few more before he finally made it to the one he was supposed to sit at. He looked blankly at the empty chair infront of him.

"Aren't I supposed to meet them? Not wait…"

Then a door on the opposite side opened up revealing a police uniform. Sasuke buried his head in his hands. Has their hoax been found out? Were they going to be punished? He still wanted to get Naruto out of solitary, he almost did but that damn warden wouldn't give in.

Amidst the blood that rushed in his ears he heard, "Look at me otouto."

Sasuke's eyes widened and his fingertips scraped the table top. He looked across at the one he loathed, the one he despised. He felt his own blood boil over and anger rage through his mind. A coherent thought disappeared as it took all self control to keep his seat. "Aniki…" he sighed, in slight disbelief, or more of the want not to believe.

Itachi nodded his head, smiling softly to himself. That was his nickname Sasuke had given him after the elder had dubbed the younger with otouto. Itachi wanted no more than to just reach out at his brother, to touch him for the first time in years. But he couldn't risk what he was doing. This part had to go flawlessly.

Naruto watched as the officer who had managed his food for the past week or so come in with hand cuffs. It was a day early for his transfer, so he was left in utter confusion. Bert of course had a Cheshire grin, which made Naruto's mind race. "Where am I going?" He asked, finally, already being halfway down the hallway to the main entrance way.

Wait this was not the transfer board, this was the MAIN entrance, where visitors came through. Why was he heading this way? Then, all his questions were answered, because Bert refused to do so, when Sasuke of all people stood up from a chair. No it wasn't Sasuke, Sasuke did not own a police uniform. Nor could he pass through a growth spurt that quickly, granted it was a few inches, but this man was higher than Naruto. Also, his hair was long and pulled into a neat, very low pony tail. Even a greater difference was under the eyes, where lines had formed from perhaps lack of sleep or just a part of him. Who was he…?

And why was Bert handing Naruto over to him, WITHOUT taking the handcuffs off?

"Ne?" Naruto asked as Bert walked away, whistling a happy tune.

"Come on Naruto-kun." Itachi said smoothly, tugging on Naruto's hand cuffs, "Sasuke is waiting in the car."

Naruto then forgot everything he was thinking and only thought of Sasuke. Thank god Sasuke was okay! He didn't care if he'd go to the asylum at least he got to see his partner in crime again, his little savior.

Once he reached the black jaguar he nearly opened the door immediately, but the hand cuffs restrained that complex of a motion. Instead he waited for some guy to get out of a front seat, who had grey hair but he looked no older than the Sasuke look-alike. The grey haired man with amethyst eyes opened the door. Naruto bowed his head politely in thanks and slid next to Sasuke.

"You sure this is a good –censor- idea, Itachi?" The grey-haired man inquired from the elder Uchiha. The question was inaudible to both the youths.

"Of course," Itachi said smoothly, rounding the car to the passenger door, "Just make sure Orochimaru doesn't do anything to rash after this occurrence. Alright Hidan?"

"No duh I will. I hate that pedo as much as the next guy. He'll be no problem." He gave a grin and began to drive. Itachi decided to allow the two to talk in the back, both already being in deep conversation. Yet, neither know where they're going, just that jail is far, far behind them. For Naruto, he'd say about six feet under.

"So where we going?" Naruto asked Sasuke, bouncing on the seat. He kept chanting over his head it wasn't asylum and for some reason he believed it. Growing up he had always been bright on the outside, something you do, but inside he always had his doubts. But whenever he's around the Uchiha he always seems to forget doubts, like everything is going to be perfect. He is betting it's just from the successful escape from the hospital.

"You know we can't really go home, right Naruto?" Sasuke said seriously, turning his head slowly. He had dark bags under his eyes, apparently from having not sleeping last night. Sasuke had stayed up worried about if he had done the right thing taking his brother's offer, but it was all good intentions. It was all for Naruto. He wasn't quite sure why he was so ready to say yes when Itachi mentioned Naruto's freedom, but he was and did. Still what if there was something up Aniki's sleeve? He had to be over looking something.

"Well yea, of course." Naruto replied, searching his friend's misted eyes. Sasuke was definitely out of it, "So where are we going?"

Sasuke heaved a sigh, "I don't know." He murmured, "I…don't know."

"Oh." Naruto said and shifted to his side of the car. Sasuke was definitely out of it or something was dangerously wrong. "Who are the…?"

"Itachi is the man who brought you here, and to whom I now owe a debt. And the other is Hidan who is just temporary." God, how Sasuke had rehearsed those lines. It took him a good two hours to realize how much he owed his brother for this. He covered them up and kept himself even out of jail. Now he was risking himself further and promising safety to them. Granted Sasuke is his younger brother, but it's been nearly six years. Six long, distant years.

Naruto nodded, watching as Sasuke seemed to be dwelling within his own mind. The blonde just wanted to reach out, to make sure the raven was still here. This moment seemed almost surreal, the circumstances were idyllic but the parts everyone was acting just didn't add up, "Sasuke…" Naruto said softly, gently running his fingers down the Uchiha's clothed forearm.

The raven's hand shot up and grasped the stronger one, but his face kept staring out the window. Naruto didn't even flinch when this occurred; he simply shifted slightly and looked out his window. Unconsciously they began to weave their fingers together as fate reared up on its black horse, preparing to come crashing down.

**Well I hope you all liked it. Review and keep reading. I also started a new story called 'Gracious gods and Dormant Devils'. The beginning I'll admit is pathetic, but it will get better considering I'm off from school and will focus on it. Bye **


	4. the sanctity of hell

My Sinning Savior

_My Sinning Savior_

Alright, finally got this one up and the next chapter should follow soon. I am currently working on chapter five, well if writer's block stops bugging me. and my sister …

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Naruto. But

**Warnings**: First appearance of some Sasunaru. I warn you of a kiss. Sasuke OOC-ness Also some foul language (like one or two words out of the entire story) and confusing plot lines

**Directions:** Just add water! Read and Review.

A Haven for Demons and a Sanctuary for Angels

Itachi cleared his throat, rousing the two passengers in the back seat. Sasuke stirred first and withdrew his hand from Naruto's grip, "Are we here Aniki?" the raven asked groggily.

Oh, how Itachi's heart sang upon hearing that word, it's been forever since he's heard endearment from someone he loved. Gracefully Itachi exited the car and opened Sasuke's door for him, "Yes, we are."

Naruto shook the sleep out of his eyes and nearly tumbled out when Hidan pulled away his strong hold. The grey-haired fiend had flung the door open while the blonde was still nestled by the window. Luckily his seat belt was still on and he only hung there limp, his hands basically useless with the handcuffs.

Hidan snarled and took out the key to unlock them. "No." Itachi said sharply, having stopped on the porch of a small log cabin, in the middle of the woods, "Keep them on. I don't trust him yet."

"Nii-san!" Sasuke protested bitterly, "You can't do that to him."

Itachi sighed, his hand sliding off the knob of the door, the keys still dangling, "I can and I will. Anyway, you remember our deal?"

"You weren't very specific, "Sasuke glared, not planning on showing any inferiority. Of course Itachi only chuckled and led the party of four inside his lovely log cabin. Or at least, Sasuke thought it was his and Naruto was under the same impression.

Naruto made it up the wooden steps which had been painted an aged blue. The inside though was quite spacious with a large sitting room on the left with a fire place. To the right was a card table and dead ahead was the kitchen. The stairs were nestled between the kitchen and the sitting room, the first floor bathroom opposite. "Do you like it?" Itachi asked, watching as his guests' eyes traveled the house.

"It's amazing." Naruto said in slight astonishment, "It's not the asylum!" Then he broke out into laughter and Sasuke began to chuckle. The small noises coming from his brother caught Itachi's attention. A smile crept across his face as he saw his brother had recovered. Still there are a few issues he'd like to clear up.

Hidan simply rolled his eyes at the youth's remark and stalked towards the kitchen. He had no intention on deepening his relation with those two ex convicts, even if he was one himself. All he wanted was a beer, yes a beer. Itachi evidently seemed to have other plans as he smoothly blocked the refrigerator and a sober Hidan's outstretched hand was smacked away.

"What the –censor-?!" Hidan yelped, cradling his burning hand. "I just wanted to get a…"

Itachi gripped Hidan's right ear, careful to avoid the left one with the earring in it. He pulled the older upstairs into the hallway as to give the younger ones free range down stairs, "Yowch! What was that for?!" Hidan complained, now tending to his ear.

Itachi glowered, but replied evenly, "I said to leave right away. I don't even know why you stepped foot inside."

Hidan of course was not one to get his pride punctured and stepped forward, closing the space between him and his superior, "I just wanted something to drink! Give me that and I'm out to stalk oh-what's-his-name."

"Not oh what's his name!" Itachi corrected, "Orochimaru, and I need you to give me details on everything he does."

"Why you so worried about some old guy," Hidan complained, not too pleased with the consuming work he had just been assigned, "he ain't gonna look for Sasuke."

"That's the thing." Itachi stated bluntly, showing Hidan rudely towards the stairs, "he is."

Naruto flopped down on a couch in the sitting room, staring at the antlers above the monolith of a fire place. "This place is pretty cool. My dad used to have a place like this, but he sold it so we could get a second beach house. I never knew why we needed a second…"

Sasuke settled down into an arm chair opposite the blonde. He stared as Naruto began to talk idly about his parents. The raven felt his own heart wrench as he heard the words of family, mom, and dad. He shifted uneasily and strained to listen to the voices upstairs, but he couldn't hear anything. Next thing he knew a pillow hit him on the head.

He turned towards the assailant and growled lowly. Naruto simply laughed again and held up another pillow in case the Uchiha were to seek revenge on the misdemeanor. Sasuke instead placed the pillow under his head and closed his eyes for a nap, even if he wasn't tired. Hidan of course came clumsily down the stairs, his feet pounding on the groaning wood steps. The entrance (or exit in Hidan's case) was right beside Sasuke's arm chair. In one fluid motion he grabbed the pillow from Sasuke and hit him over the head.

Sasuke grabbed the pillow away and Hidan snickered, not saying a word as he walked out the front door. Naruto began laughing once again, but quickly sobered up when Itachi materialized before him, "Otouto." Itachi said in a monotone voice, "I have to run to town. I apparently forgot to pick up bread and milk. Your room is upstairs. Second door on the left."

Sasuke nodded, but grabbed his brother's sleeve as the elder walked by, "What about Naruto?" he asked, slightly unsure of his own reaction. It had become mere instinct to make sure Naruto was okay. Yet, it was because they were partners in crime. Ha ha, they were criminals being housed by a police officer. The irony of such a situation is so unbelievable.

"There is a room down here I'd like him to stay in. It is off of the kitchen to the left." He motioned with his hand behind the stair case and then left the house like a phantom. Sasuke stood up and motioned his head for Naruto follow him. Naruto obliged and trailed behind Sasuke as they entered the kitchen.

"You know. I don't think he likes me." The blonde stated bluntly.

"What makes you say that?" Sasuke asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Well, first of all. I'm still in hand cuffs and second he gives me a room furthest away from you."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, and stopped right in front of the bed room door. "Well there might not be enough rooms upstairs, or this one has less of a draft than another." Sasuke said slowly, unsure of the answer.

"Still doesn't explain the hand cuffs. And anyway, he should know I'd prefer to be near you. No matter what, so far, I always have done everything in my power to make sure we haven't been separated."

Sasuke stood there, staring into Naruto's eyes. Naruto's blue eyes were slightly misted over and looked as if he was about to cry. Was Naruto scared? A silent tear fell down the adolescent's cheek, and then a shuttering breath. "Naruto…" Sasuke breathed and reached out to wipe away the tear. The blonde slapped away the hand and went into the room, but Sasuke's hand restrained him from passing over the threshold, "What's wrong…"

Naruto turned, his face contorted into a venomous scowl, "Wrong?! Your brother is what's wrong, can't you tell?! He doesn't have good intentions at all. I can tell! If he did my hands would be free and he wouldn't separate me from you. If he was trying to help us he'd run by me if I'd prefer the drafty room over this one!"

Sasuke felt a low growl build up, and then he softened. He remembered what his brother had said when he was told of this simple, but ingenious plan. It was perfect, he promised to get Naruto out as long as Sasuke never gave protest to what he did. He said it was 'in his best interest' to allow him to take all these precautions. Of course he silently protested, but never made a sound. Nearly all of him wanted to not trust Itachi, but somehow he knew he wasn't lying. He never lied. He never hid the truth from his brother. The night of their parents' death he didn't even try to tell a lie about what happened.

But he did kill them.

Sasuke snapped back to reality and saw Naruto has regained his composure entirely. "So you're siding with him?" Naruto asked irritably.

"No." Sasuke said, "But **WE** don't have much of a choice."

Naruto's eyes went down cast and he slumped, "A part of me wished we did. There are so many things I wish I could change about this whole situation and I can't do any thing…!"

Sasuke took a deep breath, not used to comforting others (Orochimaru never cried or anything), "There may be something you can change."

The blond shook his head, his long bangs falling in front of his eyes, "No. There isn't. The one thing I really want is to make you, ya know, not involved. You don't deserve this, I probably do. But Sasuke, none of this is your fault it's all mine. I…"

Sasuke slapped Naruto across the face, "Stop acting like I'm a woman! I'm as much involved in this as you are! If anything I am involved more, for Pete's sakes it's my brother who is housing us! It's not all you Naruto!"

A small smile cracked on the blonde's tan face, "You sure you aren't a woman?" He joked and poked Sasuke's stomach.

The raven smirked arrogantly and gripped Naruto's wrist, moving his hand to the front of his pants and pressing the blonde's fingers against it, "Pretty sure." He smirked.

"Oh shit! We have a hermaphrodite!" Naruto exclaimed and kicked the door closed before Sasuke could nail him one in the face. He fell backwards onto the neatly made bed and heard Sasuke's angered shouts.

"I don't have a –censor- vagina!" He protested and then went to go find his room.

Sasuke stalked up the stairs and noticed how much the upstairs reminded him of his old home, when his family was still alive. The walls were still the rough logs, but the pictures between the doorways were the same. Was this some sick joke? Sasuke closed his eyes momentarily and breasted the stairs as the memories flooded. How stupid was he? Staying in a house where the murderer of his family offered? What was he thinking?!

He turned left, all his senses seeming to disappear. His vision morphed and blurred, he couldn't feel the roughness of the walls as his pale fingers ran over the logs. When he made it to the door and gripped the metal door knob a cool rush ran up his arms, but the rest of him still felt heated with fear.

The door gave easily and made a small swoosh over the carpet. It had a green, plush carpet and a desk beside the window. On the wall to the right was a bed, decked in green and a dresser opposite. A closet was also beside the bed, but on the wall with the door. Upon the bed sat a little note in a little envelope. Sasuke felt his heart jump into his throat and he nearly collapsed backwards.

Then, his mind finished reeling and ran forward, crumpling the note and threw into the garbage pale beside the bed. He collapsed backwards onto the bed staring up onto the ceiling with wide eyes. It wasn't the note that really set him off, but he knew if he read it it'd probably send him over the edge. The true, torturous, fact was that this room looked exactly like his old one.

"Why Itachi?! Why are you putting me through this…?" He felt the hot tears slide down his cheek and his breath strangle in his chest. That's when he rose from his laying position and curled his knees under his chin. The tears came out in torrents, the pain never having disappeared from that day. He felt as if his heart was being twisted around his ribs and slowly dissipating. This is the way he felt when he had first tried to overdose, this is the way he felt the first time he cut, this was the way he felt when he last attempted suicide.

Naruto, having the attention span of a four year old, decided to try and find Sasuke's room. As he heard the muffled cries from the hallway he felt his own heart wrench. Was calling him a woman really that bad? No, this is Sasuke, he would NOT cry over something like that. He was far too proud.

The blonde stood halfway from the stairs to Sasuke's door, unable to come to a decision. He really wanted to comfort Sasuke, but he somehow knew it'd be better to wait. Another human breasted the stairs and turned his charcoal eyes upon Naruto, "What are you doing here?" Itachi asked the indecisive teenager.

Naruto could swear he heard a low growl in the older man's voice and began stuttering, "I, well, you see…"

Itachi heard the soft sobs and glowered at the blonde. If this was any part his doing he'd make sure 'Naruto' was not allowed to leave his room downstairs. He knew he'd have to keep Sasuke's promise, but how he just wanted to throw Naruto out, "I think it'd be best if you returned to your quarters." Itachi said coldly, brushing by Naruto.

Naruto nodded dumbly and sprinted down the stairs. Something about that man was not right.

Itachi cracked the door open to see his brother crying. His eyes softened as he saw the small body rocked with sobs and his diaphragm beginning to spasm. Itachi sat beside him on the bed and ran his fingers down Sasuke's spine, "Otouto…" He whispered.

Sasuke's hand flew up and backhanded the elder across the face. He fell backwards off the bed, trying to get as much distance between him and the psychopath. His voice seemed almost useless at that moment and he only squeaked slightly in retaliation. Itachi offered a hand to Sasuke, but the youth just scrambled backwards further and the garbage pale fell over, the crumpled note falling to the floor.

Sasuke picked it up, all senses and mobility being regained. He launched the crumpled note at his brother's concerned face and screamed, "I don't want anything to do with this anymore! I don't care what you're doing! I…"

"You didn't read it?" Itachi asked, having already un-crumpled the paper.

"Of course I didn't read it!" Sasuke screamed, clenching his fists.

Itachi released a sigh and rose from the bed. He tossed the note, having crumbled it back into its original state, towards the cowering Sasuke. The traumatized teen batted it away and screamed, "Get away! I hate you!"

Itachi stopped and turned on his heel, "You hate me?" he asked curiously.

"Of course I do!" Sasuke reiterated, "You killed our parents for crying out loud! And for all I know you're going to kill Naruto too! You keep putting me through so much-"

Itachi closed the door before his brother could finish his rant. He wiped the corners of his eyes as he heard the pillow's dull thud against the door. The elder truthfully wanted to tell Sasuke what happened today, his motivation behind it. He also had no ill intentions towards Naruto; he let it drop when he heard of how he had avenged his brother in the courtyard. Right now he was taking just some precautions, but Sasuke was too caught up in the past to notice.

Softly he walked away from his brother's room and back down to the kitchen. He saw a message awaiting him on the answering machine. Instead of listening he checked the caller id. He felt his stomach flip as he read the name and immediately deleted the message. This was not what he needed right now. What he needed was some strong, black coffee.

0o0o0o

Naruto being the annoying, persistent one felt the need to check up on Sasuke; before he had been sitting on the bed staring at the blinking lights of the alarm clock. Every minute felt agonizing, the handcuffs never seemed to loosen but only tighten. The Kyuubi, also, was making him miserable with soft coaxing of just 'killing' Itachi. Naruto knew he did not trust the young man, but he also knew that the young man was his sole ticket to freedom.

The blonde came out of his room and peered curiously at the back of Itachi, who was drinking coffee at the small kitchen table. The black hair had been let down from its confines of a pony tail and his shoulders stopped forward as if the raven were trying to turn in on himself. A sigh was released past trembling lips as Itachi brushed a shaking hand through his hair. He was shallowly anxious, again.

Naruto took it as a cue and snuck behind the eldest and sleuthed his way to the stairs. He peeked back around the corner to see if those red-black eyes had followed him, but they were lost in the depths of the table. The younger began climbing up the stairs, each step releasing its own satisfying groan. He bit his lip, frightful of the noise, and finally breasted the top of the stairs. It was enthralling how making it unnoticed to the top of the stairs could be such an achievement, but it was.

The soft sobs were no longer audible, but their echoes of what-once-was still hung in the slightly damp air. Naruto stood before the wooden door, which was shut and…locked. He dumbly twisted the knob, feeling the more he tried the closer he was to it unlocking by its own volition. He pushed his shoulder against it slightly, to give it a small nudge. Of course knocking didn't seem to occur to him.

Sasuke awoke from his soft nap to hear his door being assaulted from someone on the other side. He smirked amusedly at himself, knowing full well it was Naruto for Itachi was smart enough to knock. He swung his legs over the side of his bed and yelled out into the soft darkness of his room, "No one's here!"

Naruto smiled, satisfied to know Sasuke is feeling good enough to crack a small joke, "Oh really?" Naruto said in mock embarrassment, "Well can you give a message to Sasuke for me?"

Sasuke voiced his consent and stood right on the other side of the door, leaning his right shoulder against it. He had fallen asleep before after his small episode and was trying to keep it out of his head. Luckily his short sleep was not fitful, but that doesn't mean it wasn't dreamless. He had dreamt of Naruto for the most part and just leading a normal life with the blonde as his friend. It was a comfort to know Naruto was there, and in the recesses of the Uchiha's mind he feared terribly of the loss of Naruto. Perhaps that hidden motivation is what forced him to pursue the uneven compromise with Itachi and those futile attempts to persuade the guards to not let Naruto go to the asylum. Who knew his body wasn't a good bribery once it had been entered, numerous (and painful) times.

He had tried dutifully to make sure he and Naruto stayed together. The whole time he had thought it was for himself, but soon it seemed they melted into one identity in his head. He smiled softly to himself and unknowingly answered the blonde after his message had ended a good two minutes ago.

"Don't leave me, you hear?"

Naruto stopped short. Sasuke had said it loud enough for him to hear the smooth voice from the top of the stairs. Immediately the blonde turned around, confused beyond utter belief as to how that could be an answer to his message on if he was okay and what time he thought dinner was. When he made it to the door again he found it unlocked and pushed it open, consequently nudging Sasuke off of the door.

The raven stood before him a soft, intellectual smile playing on the younger's lips. Naruto's face contorted in confusion and raised an eyebrow quizzically. He put a hand to Sasuke's forehead, the other hand being forced to follow due to the chain connecting them. His brow was neither hot nor cold, but just warm, "You okay Sasuke?"

The boy in question grabbed Naruto's free hand and pulled it to his cheek, "I was crying." Sasuke stated.

Okay, Naruto was now utterly dumbfounded. Was this the same strong boy he had known? Actually, come to think of it, he knew very little about the youngest Uchiha. He felt his fingers intertwine instinctively with the black bangs and his other hand claim the other side of the raven's face. The chain of his handcuffs fell right before Sasuke's lips and the Uchiha could taste the cold metal.

"I don't know anything about you." Naruto declared, adding another impertinent statement to their incoherent conversation. The charcoal eyes seemed to laugh as a soft chuckle rose from the younger's throat.

"I'm willing to teach you." Sasuke said, hooking a pale finger on the metal pulling it below his lips to hang by his chin. He leaned in closer to Naruto and went on his tip toes. The raven softly kissed the Uzumaki on his forehead, the receiver's hands still clasped on either cheek.

Naruto smirked as Sasuke settled from his tip toes, somehow unfazed by the action of affection. He pulled Sasuke's face closer to his and kissed him gently on the lips. He whispered into the short kiss, "And I'll teach you about me."

Sasuke pulled back, smiling for the first time in forever. Gay or not, he needed that, he so needed that. Contemplating whether or not to pull Naruto into a furious, aggressive kiss, Itachi materialized in the doorway, smirking, "Dinnertime beautifuls."

Naruto pulled his hands from Sasuke's face, both of their countenances taking on a slight blush. The blonde had to admit he wasn't sure what made him do it, but he knew it was right. As he said, Sasuke was not _just some kid_.

0o0o0o

Hidan sat in the car, drumming his fingers impatiently on the dashboard. He stared at the door, under orders to not let his eyes leave the block of wood. Grunting to himself he shifted into a more comfortable position, crossing his arms bitterly. He had been here all night and now the sun was peaking over the horizon.

A foot mail carrier came strolling up the sidewalk towards the apartment. It was not a normal industrial complex, it was more or so condominiums named as apartments. Due to the fact they did not want a mail car blocking off any of their owner's way to and fro from their apartments they hired a special mail carrier. One who was not startled to see a car stalled in front of Orochimaru's apartment, but had half a mind to find out the new face's name.

"Hello there." He smiled, tapping on the windshield. Hidan startled, sitting up straight and breaking his rant. The man came to the driver's window and leaned against the door smiling insanely. He had a toothpick hanging from his mouth that he was chewing thoughtfully.

Hidan rolled down his window, being pre-warned of this man. Genma was it? "Hello." Hidan said, smiling politely. His white teeth flashed and he all of a sudden had an itch for a drag. Perhaps it was the man's toothpick that looks cigarette-like in the man's mouth. Or the fact he could feel the mounting stress on his shoulders, he had class tomorrow.

"What yo' name?" The man slurred, holding the oversized toothpick between his teeth.

"Hidan." The grey-haired man nodded and glanced back to the condo. Where the heck was Orochimaru? He had to leave for work soon.

"Pulling an Itachi I see?" Genma chuckled and pointed a finger towards the oddly blue 'apartment', "The man has been gone since yesterday. I don't know, which way he went or where. But I know he won't be back for awhile because he is asking me to hold his mail until he returns. Apparently he feels his mailbox can't hold it all."

Hidan cursed and immediately started the car. He was swearing to the heavens and nearly crashed the gas pedal through the floor. Genma stepped back in time and waved to the flustered man. "Good will hunting!" He shouted after the Mercedes as it tore up the streets.

Shaking his head he returned to his rounds. That man was definitely not as polite as Itachi, who Genma liked almost instantly. Of course the meeting was quite odd, seeing a man in a stalled car at zero-dark-thirty was an unusual sight. But the young man, eighteen at the time, had cordially introduced himself, shaking his hand heartily. He spoke almost in a dream as he stared longingly at the house. The topic of the conversation was the man's little brother who he missed terribly. Genma could relate having not seen his sister for a good year due to her boarding school. The two became fast friends.

Once, as fate would have it, he had questioned why someone would watch Orochimaru's condo in the early morning. Itachi had readily answered and surprisingly it wasn't as repulsive as one would think it'd be. He was simply looking out for his younger brother and feared for him. He had a lot of guilt on his shoulder, which he couldn't seem to get off his chest. It's a shame to have someone lose a person so close to them and the reason is themselves. Actually, it's not really a shame: it's a downright tragedy.

He spit his toothpick on the ground and jogged up the house. He stuck the mail through the slot and returned towards the sidewalk. He'd hate to have his sister hate him for something he did, especially if he HAD to do that. Murmuring a soft prayer for all to be righted in the Uchiha's brother relationship he slipped a few envelopes in Mr. Branningan's mail box. He seriously hoped they would work it out. That they could be the family they're supposed to be.

**That surprisingly took a really long time to write. I also had to keep redo-ing the Genma part. **

**Reviews are welcomed.**


	5. When it Snows in August

New chapter

**New chapter. Hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto characters, Masashi does (sadly)**  
Warnings: **There is a death, but not detailed. Hinted (gay) pairing, but you have to look pretty hard. And confusing plot lines

**Special thanks to my temporary editor, Hsu, for revising it and not complaining (too much). Well enjoy!**

**When it Snows in August**

Orochimaru sat at the head of the table, listening to his subordinates chatter excitedly about the new budget plan. He stared longingly out the window and wondered where his Sasuke-kun was. Could Itachi have gotten to him sooner? No, he had set his men out much earlier considering he was first to know because he was the guardian.

But he felt he was dead wrong.

"And that's how we'll complete the merger." A man said proudly at the front, beaming with delight of completing the business report. Orochimaru only scowled, his mood turned sour from the loss of his beloved.

"It's flawed…" Orochimaru stated bluntly, underlining the mistakes with his finger on his own paper, "The employees would clash terribly due to the difference in corporate culture. Unless _your_ employees go under a training program and get used to casual dress being once a month, this could work. But as of now I'm tabling it."

The bright man all of a sudden fell terribly dark and began muttering to himself. This was a young company hoping to just get a free ride on the 'sound' name. It wasn't going to work. The man spoke polite words of thanks and gratitude, and then left in a storm of papers and charts. Another man seated to the left of Orochimaru chuckled and straightened his papers with more force than necessary, "Wasn't that a bit cruel Orochimaru-san?"

"If you ask me…" He mused, trying to tear his thoughts from the impure ones racing through his mind, "I let him off easy. Their company is far too small, but promising none the least. He'll come crawling to us soon enough when during their growth…something happens."

All the men nodded, a sickly air beginning to weave like a fog amid them. Orochimaru asked and was granted leave. The perverted man hurried out of the room and to his car as all thoughts of sabotage were ripped a part by the new plan in his mind. "I have to call Kimimaru…he usually calls within two days with progress…"

The bemused man became infuriated when he learned the phone was in fact turned off. Kabuto opened the car door for his uncle and asked softly, "Orochimaru-sama, is everything alright?"

Taking in a deep breath to calm his frayed nerves, the man said shakily, "Kimimaru never turns his phone off, right?"

"Of course not!" Kabuto half-shouted clearly taken aback by the question as if it were an insult to his dignity.

"Okay, so it's official he's dead."

"Dead sir?" Kabuto asked warily as he started the car. Kimimaru was by far the best henchman and to hear him referred to as dead was unbelievable.

"His phone was off…" Orochimaru said matter-of-factly, "And I had a feeling Itachi was covering his tracks."

"But this is Kimimaru we're talking about Orochimaru-sama! No bullet could take him out, he was so…what about the rest? They aren't dead too, are they?!"

Orochimaru rubbed his temples in irritation. It had only taken him a minute to process this information, but for Kabuto it had to clearly be spelled out. "This _is_ Itachi we're speaking of. Also, if any had lived they would have reported his death. Therefore, the whole 'sound five' has been killed by one of Itachi's men."

Kabuto felt his hands shake, the danger of this rat race finally setting in. With the canaries out of the picture they'd have to brave the coalmine themselves. This coalmine was already proven far too dangerous for them, but he had no choice. His uncle had saved him from his abusive parents, and getting Orochimaru the one thing that brought him pleasure is the least he could do. Sighing he prepared himself for the fight ahead, he knew what he had to do, but he had no clue how he was going to do it.

Orochimaru on the other hand simply puffed on the end of a long cigarette and mulled over the new information. It had came quickly and a bit too late for his preference. But he was the master of sabotage, the snake that could slither his way in unnoticed and inject the venom. Of course how to do so was the problem, but he had someone in mind. 'Cause everyone always has an insider, which is the basic law in business, and let's face it: Orochimaru was the king of business.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Naruto sat on his bed, having been dismissed from the dinner early due to an arrival of a man with unusually long blonde hair. Sasuke was allowed to stay, but the youth had turned it down feeling it unfair to Naruto and promised to return to do the dishes. Itachi had reluctantly agreed, whispering it softly' it'd be better for you to hear this'. But Sasuke declined again and vanished upstairs. Naruto, naturally, did not follow, actually, perhaps naturally wasn't the correct word. Reluctantly would be better, but Naruto denied himself that word…

Dinner had been strained to say the least, but it had to be after the…kiss. Naruto knew it was necessary for both, but it was not essential for Itachi to see the show of soft condolence. They had eaten spaghetti with sauce and some bread for dinner. Itachi talked about how the family business was going and made sure to avert from the topic of Sasuke and Naruto's escapades with the law.

At the end though, Itachi was nice enough to take the handcuffs off of the blonde's wrists. He rubbed them thoughtfully on his bed, his body not used to a touch other than metal upon the flesh. Sighing he folded his hands behind his head and fell back onto the bed. The mattress gave out a discontented grown and Naruto shifted subconsciously to silence the beast. Running a finger over his lips he remembered the kiss.

At the moment that was the least of his problems. The blonde man in the kitchen, feminine looking or not, was still a threat. Naruto had no idea what was going on and secretly feared what was happening. Sasuke voiced no part of the plans in the car ride and Naruto had no other opportunity to speak of the current events.

Sighing in defeat he stood up and did a quick walk around the room. He ran his fingers across the dresser that stood on the wall to the left of the door (if entering) and the closet on the wall adjacent to said furniture. On the back wall was the bed, which Naruto flopped upon once again and stared out the foggy window that looked north (across from the closet).

Then, through the fogged glass he could see small flecks dancing their way down against the dark grey backdrop. He furrowed his brows in utter confusion; the whole escapade had started three months ago in the very beginning of May. Why would it be snowing in August?

Abruptly, he stood up again and traced each individual pane, all four of them cold to the touch. A vent directly below the small window was blowing hot air upon his ankles and he realized, it most definitely is snowing! He had to tell Sasuke. Rushing through the door he ran smack into Itachi and tumbled backwards none too gracefully. Finally finding a resting place a good six inches over the threshold, Naruto apologized furiously.

Itachi simply looked down at him plainly, his mind somewhere else. Then, he revealed a bag and a towel. "The shower is upstairs, please use it and these are some clothes I was able to scavenge up for you to wear. I hope they fight because I am not sure if you and Deidara are exactly the same build…" he trailed off and left muttering to himself.

Naruto shook his head clean, not even bothering to attempt to eaves drop upon his guardian. Then, his earlier volition came to the forefront of his mind and he stood up. The material of the towel in his hand reminded him of Itachi's contradictory whim, so he decided on the latter. Begrudgingly he rummaged through the bag for some suitable clothes, and surprisingly all were nice loose shirts and sweat pants, mainly blue and white. He smiled at his choices of black sweat pants and baby blue shirt with the air kanji on the front in white.

Drawing in a thick breath the blond began taking the steps two at a time. He could not understand his new tumultuous life style, but a part of him told him he did not want too. The secretive nature of his savior was enough to strike fear into the victim's heart, but this was a sinning savior. He had broken the law, but he was the law at the same time. This man was a paradox in and of itself. He was the embodiment of evil, but the dealer of justice. He was Itachi Uchiha.

Naruto found the bathroom only due to the fact he heard running water, apparently Sasuke had beaten him to showering. Sliding down the wall the blond held his swimming head in his hands and didn't even look up when the steam enveloped him. Sasuke pretended to turn a blind eye as he toweled his hair dry, but he was slightly worried. Naruto looked almost mechanic as he stood up and made for the open door. Sasuke frowned and reached out to touch Naruto's arm.

The blonde turned around and arched a golden eyebrow, "Had a good shower princess?"

Sasuke smirked, "Of course, but you don't look like you've been having a good day."

Naruto shrugged off the statement and muttered, "A confusing day is more like it." He pulled away from Sasuke's fingers that were resting on the crook of his elbow and welcomed the confined, secure space of the bathroom. Sasuke on the other hand retracted his hand from the now empty space and ran his fingers over the goosebumps that had appeared on his skin due to the quick exposure to colder air.

"Naruto…" he breathed reluctantly. He knew the boy was confused, and even scared, but Sasuke couldn't say anything…not a word, "Stay safe…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o

The car sped down the highway, a siren blaring on the top. Kisame jammed his foot on the gas, zoning out the feeble protests of fellow wayfarers. Yet, Kisame was not like other drivers, he was a police officer, but not on a chase. No, he was in a race for not only his life, but so many others.

Itachi's plan had been going flawlessly, Sasori and Deidara easily taking out the 'sound five'. The next part was expected, the arrival of a very conspicuous Kabuto sneaking around Hidan's house. Kakuzu had dealt out merciless punishment upon the boy and now Kabuto is proud to say he 'gave his life for his uncle'. But Kisame wondered if Kabuto's words could be heard over the roar of the flames in hell.

Shrugging it off he exited from the parkway and began heading towards a more distant, disowned highway that lead towards his destination. Of course, some stubborn car had no intention of letting him over into the exit lane and he sighed in frustration.

Perhaps he could 'go the extra mile' and take the next exit. Kisame settled on taking off the sirens and sliding back to normal speed. The car didn't even get off at the exit, which peeved the officer off further, but not as much when he caught the face behind the wheel. It was none other than Orochimaru himself with his impish smirk.

Then, everything happened faster than Kisame could ever wish to understand. A round was fired into his back tires, the parkway almost desolate as his car fishtailed and then hit into the shoulder lane. He sighed, the trunk of his cruiser still slightly protruding into the entrance lane, but it was far enough off that it could be seen. He unbuckled his seat belt to assess the damage and curse whatever demon decided to let Orochimaru drive.

Next was even more of a blur than having his two back tires blown out, this time it was the entire trunk. Orochimaru's car bulldozed into Kisame's and hit it at the right height the car began to cartwheel sideways and down into the drainage ditch below. Kisame flew wildly from his seat, grappling for handhold he could find, but it wasn't in time for all of a sudden another round was fired and he could smell the gasoline.

Sliding slowly into the drainage ditch he regretted not having called Hidan immediately after being hit. Then, his world exploded as the car finally nose dived into the sewage system attached to the ditch. The hood crumple and the steering wheel dug into Kisame's arms the bones snapping and breaking. The gasoline generously ignited and Kisame felt the liquid on his skin turn to fire as well.

No one heard him scream. No one saw him die. They only found his cruiser the next day because some man thought it odd that there were so many vultures in one place. He was never identified.

0o0o0o0o0o

Orochimaru pulled up to the oddly placed cabin and hid his car behind a group of spruce. He stuck his tongue out in disgust as nature assaulted him upon leaving his car. The birds chirped wildly and leaves fell in hordes from the trees and ever so nicely coated his jaguar. He straightened his business suit and headed for the cabin.

Not once had he thought of asking for help from someone other than his subordinates, and even then the help being asked was retrieved in orders. This time, he knew all too well, he was in way over his head. Therefore, he was forced to meet with an inside man who didn't really mind being a traitor because he was too powerful to ever be touched. This man was Madara Uchiha who lived simply off inheritance and the money made off his many casinos in Vegas. He never needed to tend to those things so he'd spent many languorous months in the wilderness, quite similar to his nephew Itachi.

Sighing in defeat the conniving man poised his hand to knock, but was never given the chance to actually perform the act. The door swung open to reveal a man with bright orange hair and five piercings in his nose, ears, and lip each. This man had to be a part of one of the many Casinos, one Orochimaru made a mental note to avoid. "We've been waiting." The man spoke in a sultry voice.

Orochimaru scowled at the mention of 'we', the fact Madara knew of his coming without creating an appointment stopped bothering him years ago. The conniving business man stepped over the thresh hold into an enormous and over furnished rustic cabin. He followed wordlessly behind the delinquent, for no self-respecting man would add so many holes to his body, into what looked like a conference room. Orochimaru visibly relaxed, ah yes, this was his element, but sadly Madara's too.

"Good afternoon Orochimaru. Good to see you." Madara smiled cheekily, motioning to the chair directly across from him. The dark haired, treacherous man sat at the head of the dark, polished table with a lady with blue hair on his left, her laptop at the ready, and the carrot top took a seat beside him on the right.

"The feeling is mutual." Orochimaru replied with a disconnected smile as he pulled out his chair.

Madara nodded and motioned for the girl with blue hair to go over to a small mini-bar that was behind her. She quickly scurried over and began pouring a simple concoction, which she placed gently before Orochimaru and a twin one before her boss. Then she resumed her seat and Madara took a sip before speaking again, running a large hand through his black hair, "So, what brings you hear?"

Orochimaru felt a small pang of fear as the red eyes fell directly on him. This was a man of power and the only one who could squash Orochimaru in a second, "Your boy…" Orochimaru said slowly, choosing the words with caution, "Itachi seems to have taken something of mine…and has no intention of returning it."

The orange haired male snickered, knowing full well who the snake was speaking of. He remembered when Itachi had called him to help coordinate the movement of the rest of the people in this odd organization. The purpose of the Akatsuki was to insure the safety of Madara's possessions, but the power was allowed to be exploited by the members in turn to protect their own property.

Madara's cool façade wavered, momentarily, for an exhange with one of pure humor and delight. Yet, he quickly composed himself and addressed Orochimaru in a very business-like manner, "You are referring to Sasuke I am guessing. I am sorry but I cannot truly interfere…"

"Itachi Uchiha cannot be trusted with his younger brother. If you want me to press charges, which will eventually fall on you, then I suggest you help me." Orochimaru stated strongly, rising slightly in his seat to stare heatedly at Madara. Itachi had killed his parents and left Sasuke traumatized for life. He already had proof of Itachi's abduction, so he was not bluffing. This mission was slightly for himself, but mostly for Sasuke's welfare and he guessed the blonde kid's too.

Konan, the blue haired assistant, began tapping in words onto her laptop. The keyboard repeated in a discontinuous pattern and that was the only noise for the next five minutes. Madara wanted nothing to do with this, if anything he'd prefer to have Sasuke for him because he was actually the only sane one in the world who was vying for guardianship. Yet, he knew Orochimaru and Itachi would kill him if he claimed any type of certificate, so he stayed silent and watched. That was until now.

"I can't get involved Orochimaru. I must abide by the simple rules I was given." Madara said softly, wishing he could interfere because he knew the ill intentions of all, but at the same time they all had good intentions. It was always intriguing how you always needed the good and the bad to get something accomplished.

"That never stopped you before." Orochimaru clarified, but felt defeat slowly drape on his shoulders like a suffocating blanket.

"This is different, a very sensitive subject. Personally, I trust neither of you, but I do not want to get involved."

An opportunity jumped from that final statement. If he didn't trust Itachi then he could rat something out about him. All he wanted to know was where that hideout is and then he could save his Sasuke-kun. He also needed someone to replace the now deceased Kabuto, so the blonde boy could come, too. He worded the question carefully and in return got a true reply. Naturally, as all things were with Itachi, the location bewildered him.

Why would the Uchiha be hiding in one of _his _cabins?

0o0o0o0o

Itachi watched warily as the messages, which kept piling up, blinked relentlessly on the main line. His finger was poised above the 'play' button, but he thought better of it and simply slid it over and hit 'delete' until the light stopped blinking. Fifteen times, he had to hit 'delete' fifteen times. Who ever it was knew he was here…

"Aniki?" Sasuke's soft and sleepy voice came from the doorway of the kitchen, "Who is Madara?"

Itachi's throat went dry and he stared with unprecedented horror at the phone. Then, his composure quickly recovered, he looked at his younger brother and answered him coolly, "You remember uncle Madara?"

"Yes." Sasuke stated; still not satisfied. That look of horror was not missed by the youth and he was not about to let Itachi think he had not seen it. His arms crossed tightly across his chest as he widened his arrogant stance. He waited.

"Well he is aware of me being here, so he's been calling." Itachi said through gritted teeth. This past week has rubbed his nerves raw and Kisame hasn't reported in and this was bothering him. If Orochimaru had gotten to him there was no telling if the others could be killed. Yet, he had already eliminated Orochimaru's henchmen, but the old geezer couldn't be touched. He'd end up being a powerful asset after this all dies down.

"No." Sasuke said, advancing, "That's not why he has been calling. He's been asking about me, he's been asking about Naruto, and he's been asking about you. I don't understand why you're leaving him in the dark. I don't get why you're creating such a separation. You should be reaching out to him given our circumstances. Aniki, I know, by your manner and the way your shoulders sag that something is wrong. Aniki, why?"

Itachi braced his shoulders as the burden fell onto him. His knees threatened to buckle and his eyes threatened to release the hot liquid that had been pent up behind them for years. Clutching at the counter for support until his knuckles turned white, he spoke with a soft drawl from developed insomnia, "Sasuke…no, otouto. Madara should not be wrapped up into this. I have everything under control…everything is going to be alright…"

"Alright?!" Sasuke shouted in disgust, and then that last ringing note was replaced with the youth's sickly laughter, "I know as well as you nothing will be alright if you do it on your own. You need someone. You need help. When I wanted to get out of the psyche ward I knew I needed Naruto and I crumpled my pride and asked. You two must have similar goals if he is so concerned with all of our welfare. Itachi, Aniki, can't you see?!"

"The thing, foolish otouto…" Itachi growled, rounding on him, "Is I can see! Your judgment is clouded by fantasies and personal dreams. In this particular situation I need to stand alone, no one can be trusted. No one can…"

"Is that why you killed mom and dad?" Sasuke asked bitterly, walking closer to his brother, "Because they couldn't be trusted?"

"You didn't know what they planned to do Sasuke. You won't understand and you never will!"

"No, Itachi, you don't understand. You're the one who can't be trusted. You are clouded by YOUR version of reality and what you think SHOULD be seen. Don't just see straight ahead, look around and you'll see. You'll finally be able to see."

Itachi tore his hand from the counter and pushed past his brother. The words haunted him even as he went through the door and they echoed through his cranium even as he drove his motorcycle down the mountain. It wasn't him who couldn't be trusted. It would never be him, not as long as he lived…

Meanwhile, Sasuke let the tears brim and fall from his eyes. He was scared, he'd never admit it, but he was terrified. Itachi was his stronghold in this situation, but at the same time his greatest fear, the epitome of fear. Therefore, if the 'fear' feared something else, that meant it was awful and he should be scared, which he was.

0o0o0o

Naruto stretched lazily as he walked out of his room. He had awoken later then he had expected, seeing the digital clock over the stove taunting him with '10:30'. He sneered at it and inwardly issued it a death threat. Then, he turned towards the Uchiha, his tired eyes allowing the raven to melt into a black blob in his vision, "What's for breakfast?"

That's when a shallow sob shattered his euphoria. His vision cleared and he saw the trail of water down the now flushed cheeks. Sasuke stared at him his lips in a thin line, white with tension and buried pain. Naruto shook his head clean and ran a nervous hand through his hair, "What happened?"

Sasuke scowled and picked up the phone. He was about to page down the caller id to find Madara's number, but then the thing took a life of its own. It rang in his hand, the receiver shaking slightly as the tone reverberated through it. The name 'Madara' flashed on the id and Sasuke greedily answered, "Hello?" he said, wiping his nose rudely on his sleeve.

Naruto walked closer and pressed his ear to the other side of the phone to eaves drop. "Sasuke?" came an astonished voice on the other end; Sasuke squeezed Naruto's hand to keep him quiet.

"Yes?" Sasuke said sternly, trying to hide the fact he had recently cried, "What is it you want?"

"Where's Itachi?" Madara inquired, not in the mood for beating around the bush.

"Gone." Was the simple answer Sasuke said, and the only word his terrified body could muster. His visage was slipping, he wanted to ask so badly and he wanted to cry. The memories of his family swam in his head as well as the thirst for knowledge.

"Then tell him I will be sending Pein over tomorrow, to speak with him."

"Understood." Sasuke replied bluntly and the other line clicked.

Naruto cocked a curious eyebrow at the shaking Uchiha who now had to lean against the counter. His hand gripped the blonde's dangerously, still, and he was getting antsy. He had never seen the raven this shaken up or disconcerted. "Are you going to tell him?" Naruto asked dumbly, fearing that he might cross some unknown boundary.

"No." Sasuke stated, wiping his eyes with his hand. "No I won't tell him."

Naruto threaded their fingers together as Sasuke was racked by another silent sob. The Uchiha looked at him with pleading eyes and Naruto outstretched his free arm. The raven fell into him and the blonde held onto him fast. The tears ran like liquid fire down Naruto's chest and cooled quickly underneath his shirt once they hit his skin.

Sasuke smiled softly, even as his entire being was being torn apart by grief and fear. But Naruto was holding him together, somehow he felt he wouldn't lose himself this time, that he'd be there when he opened his eyes and no less of a man he was the day before."Sasuke…" Naruto soothed, "I'll always protect you…"

"Thanks…" Sasuke murmured into Naruto's tan neck, soaking in the warmth. "Thanks a lot."

0o0o0o

Madara hit the 'end call' button and turned to pein. The flame-haired assassin smiled, "So tomorrow?"

The Uchiha nodded his compliance and turned away from the deadly duo. Konan simply brandished her dagger and then hid it beneath her jacket. Pein followed by fingering his gun in his sleeve. The blue hair female then closed her laptop and looked at her partner, "it'd be a shame to lose him."

"Yea," Pein agreed, "But it'd be more of a pain to keep him. Let's go get ready."

Madara walked into his study, massaging the bridge of his nose in a nervous habit. The date was set and he couldn't back out now. He normally hated interfering is such affairs, but he felt he needed, too. This was unfair and he wanted to level the playing field.


	6. Fetishes for Fancy

Pein watched with mild interest as the blood ran through his fingers

**Hello everyone! Yes, I know, llama-san is alive! I was actually working on this chapter for a really long time, mostly because a week worth of vacation hindered me from typing it up. I'd like to say thanks to all my reviewers and I hope you enjoy this chapter!!**

**Warning: Shounen-ai (boy love) is very visible in this chapter. Also, some more characters die so there are deaths. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters, but I do own this really annoying plot.**

**Fetishes for Fancy**

Pein watched with mild interest as the blood ran through his fingers. The last gasping cries fell upon deaf ears as he began to rummage around the house. He was sent by Madara to find the one thing Itachi had kept hidden from all of them. Madara and he both knew not of what it was, but apparently it was important for Deidara to fight until his death.

It must have been cruel to be killed by your mentor.

Konan, his partnered assassin, began cleaning off the knife and tried to drown the string of obscenities flowing from Deidara's mouth. The blood mingled with the water and she frowned. The loud blonde had become one of her favorite underlings, but apparently he was one of Itachi's favorites as well.

Pein finally located the box that held the paper, but the box of course was locked. Sighing he put the box under his jacket and smiled to his partner. The blonde's body finally stopped moving as the blood pooled around his still form. "What do we do with him?" Pein inquired, staring at Konan who was no admiring the clean knife.

"Suicide…that's what Madara said." Her voice was cold, and slightly metallic. Pein smirked, remembering why he had picked her even if he preferred men; for they were mostly non-squeamish. Yet her cold, cutting efficiency was unrivaled by anyone, except Itachi whose one slip up with his own family cost him the honorary place.

"Sounds like fun." Pein grinned devilishly as he snapped the latex gloves on his hands. There will be no evidence, no murder weapon, and certainly no sign of them being there.

It was reported that Deidara Iwa killed himself August 4th.

* * *

Itachi paced fruitlessly in the kitchen, wringing his hands out of habit. He had gotten home from his bike ride –well bike 'drive', but that sounds funny- an hour ago and he had felt better, much better. In fact, he thought he may possibly even make the boys a special breakfast in the morning and order out for dinner.

Yet, as all good moods go, his had soured severely. His breaking point was not that he had left the door unlocked or that he needed orange juice. No, his anxiety was aimed at the inanimate object of the phone. But, to be more specific, it was the caller I.D. when it said 'Madara' and that it was not a missed call.

Finally Itachi sat down in silent precaution of wearing a worried path into the kitchen floor. He buried his head in his hands and twisted his fingers into his raven locks. His stomach burned with anger at the thought of Madara possibly manipulating his brother like the man had done with his parents. No fiber of his being wanted a repeat of that forsaken event so many years ago, but he could feel it. He was doomed to fail.

Yet, perhaps, he had some people on his side.

He pushed from the table with excessive force and regretted it as the chair clattered to the floor. Instead of picking it up, he simply kicked it out of his way as he made it to the phone. He contemplating calling Deidara to warn him, but the blonde would only reprimand Itachi for not trusting him. Instead, the eldest Uchiha brother dialed Sasori, his equal in the organization.

"Moshi? Moshi?" Sasori answered begrudgingly. He fingered the dagger he had been sharpening while he began his search for his blue tooth. The red-headed man despised the phone, but if he had to use it he'd rather be hands free.

"What could you tell me about Madara?" Itachi asked sheepishly, his nerves were frayed beyond belief. This fact quickly registered with Sasori due to the hesitant tone and he clucked his tongue.

"Itachi-san, you know as much as I do about Madara-sama. He is in good fortune now, so he shouldn't interfere. Anyway, what could he use Sasuke for?" Sasori reasoned and stroked the dull dagger longingly. His blue tooth had evaded him and for some reason he was cursed with the inability to cradle the phone between his shoulder and his ear. It was painful and it always slipped on him, far too troublesome.

"I don't know…" Itachi spoke thoughtfully and carefully, "He used my parents, which was unexpected, so why not my brother?"

Sasori snickered, Itachi was paranoid and he was blessed to be the only one allowed to know. "Itachi-san, have some wine and relax. Sasuke would be useless, except as an heir, but Pein was already promised the position. Also, he wouldn't take you out of the picture for that."

"Alright." Itachi agreed, somehow not at all reassured. The people Madara could kill and would kill were basically on the same list. He hung up the phone and placed it back in the cradle. The perplexed man walked over the fridge and pulled the already open wine bottle from the door. He simply popped the cork off and took a seat at the table opposite the fallen chair.

He then began talking to himself. "You screwed up Itachi," He said drunkenly, the effects of the small alcohol speeded by his broken-down self, "And Sasori knows it, too. Who else could not protect their family and then ally with their one enemy? I thought I could infiltrate and do the 'divide and conquer'. But guess what, I divided and then GOT conquered. Sasuke…I tried…" he slurred.

The stoic Uchiha then began to weep. Those tears he held back for ages cascaded in torrents down his now flushed cheeks, "Sasuke…" he muttered between sobs, "Oh god Sasuke. He'll do it to you, too. He'll kill you and you'll be nothing left. Like me, Sasuke, I don't want you like me. But you will be, I separated us even though I wanted otherwise, and I eliminated the pain, but only caused more. If only you know…" his sobs turned into hiccups and the tears stopped for he had no more, "If you only know why, but you won't. You never will because you'll never believe me. Never…"

He passed out, the wine bottle falling as his head fell into the cradle of his arms. The red liquid flowed and ebbed across the table until it finally bled on the floor. Meanwhile, fate's sinister laugher echoed into the depths of Itachi's mind and repeated its pact with time. Fate's horse reared at the words and pawed nervously at the ground, prepared to do the deed. "Too soon…oh too soon…" Fate cooed.

"Too soon…" Itachi repeated in his sleep, fate receding now into the fold of the dimensions, "Oh too soon…"

* * *

Sasuke came out of the shower, using a second towel to dry his hair while the first one was wrapped loosely around his hips. He yawned and placed the towel around his shoulders. Silently, he braced himself for the cold of the hallway, only to be nearly tackled by blonde imbecile as the door opened.

When they both got out of the tangle of limbs and Naruto found a word in his vocabulary other then sorry, the blonde blurted out, "ITACHI!"

Sasuke's system jump started and he completely forgotten about the towel that had slipped from his hips in the collision. Out of brotherly instinct he pushed past Naruto, in the nude mind you, and ran down the stairs. His dark eyes searched the rooms and panic washed through his body. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this way, this cornered. Except for when he was little and he had gone to the market with his brother, alone, for the first time. Yet, as all new experiences went, his had decided to teach him a lesson. He got lost half way through the trip and he felt alone and stripped of his protection, his aniki. He remembered crying out, but his words were muffled by the throngs of people. He had run around, forgetting the basic rule of 'stay put'. It was a horrifying experience to feel vulnerable, but it was even worse to be vulnerable to thousands of people.

But now, just like then, relief washed over him as he spotted his brother. His hair hid his entire face, as did his left fore arm. The wine bottle was set under his right arm that was out stretched over the table, and the red liquid was puddle at the bottom of the chair and soaked into Itachi's shirt. The smell of the alcohol and strong wine was almost unbearable.

Naruto slid to a stop behind the youth and placed a comforting hand on the slightly shivering shoulder. The blonde wasn't sure if the quaking was from the cold or the fact the scene looked eerily as if Itachi was killed. He wasn't, though, and the pair both sighed thankfully.

Sasuke turned around to Naruto and frowned. His hands began rubbing furiously at his pale upper arms, doing nothing at all to provide warmth to his fully exposed body, "I'm freezing." Sasuke said bitterly. Then his face flushed in embarrassment when he looked out to see his little friend in plain sight…

He instinctively shot his hands down to cover it and his face turned beet red. "Aw I thought it was cute…" Naruto whispered in a low voice in the raven's ear. Goosebumps rose on the back of Sasuke's neck and he gripped his member with more force than necessary. He whimpered at the slight pain that shot from his iron grip on his manhood. "Reallly…" Naruto repeated, straightening up, "I thought it was cute, running to go to your brother…naked."

The blonde broke out into guffaws and tried, in vain, to muffle the laughter with a tanned hand. Sasuke glowered and quickly smacked Naruto across the head and began marching, with what dignity he had left, up the stairs. The blonde followed closely behind, fearing of being alone when Itachi woke up.

As Sasuke breasted the stairs he turned left and Naruto still followed. The raven rolled his eyes, now why was Naruto following him to his room? He needed to change considering the fact he had no clothes on. He felt the heat rise in his cheeks once again at the thought of Naruto seeing him, all of him. How could he just forget the towel? How stupid can he be to forget the towel and _run_ in the nude?

Sasuke continued to mentally beat himself into submission until he finally reached the door. Naruto stopped a few inches behind him and the blonde's warm breath tickled the back of the raven's neck. His hand paused on the knob and Naruto raised a quizzical eyebrow, "Why aren't you going in?"

"Because…" He gripped the knob, truthfully, what was stopping him? He did need to put on some clothes and he was getting pretty cold. Yea, just turn the knob, it was all he had to do. Then, why did his knees feel like jelly and he couldn't move an inch? Embarrassment must be deadly disease.

Naruto chuckled and reached from behind Sasuke. He placed his tan hand over the smaller, pale one. In one fluid motion he opened the door, but in the act was forced to lean further into Sasuke, his broad chest resting on the lithe back. "Gomen." Naruto stated, straightening, "Sorry."

Sasuke mumbled a thank you and walked over the threshold. Then, a strong hand rested on his shoulder. The raven's muscles tensed under the feather light touch of the finger tips, "I really am sorry, about before. I know if I was naked I wouldn't want to be called cute." Naruto retracted his hand and used it to scratch at the back of his head nervously while he sheepishly laughed.

Sasuke felt flustered, once again, and his cheeks changed ten shades of red before settling on the darkest. He gulped and fought the rising blood down, he was an Uchiha and he needed to regain his dignity here…

"Naruto," He said, turning around to face the blonde. He willed his hands to stay by his side, but they itched to hide himself. Yet, his dignity needed to be nursed and this seemed to be the only way, "I don't really care. Anyway," he smirked, "I know you like seeing me like this."

Sasuke watched Naruto's unwavering gaze, and then he felt his nerves fray as a similar smirk graced Naruto's pink lips. "Of course," He whispered huskily, his eyes wandering downwards and then snapping back up, "It's one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen."

The raven felt his dignity ripped, shredded, and stomped on by the blonde. His fingers clamped onto the exposed appendage and he kicked the door shut with his foot. He heard Naruto yelp as the wood connected with his nose, but Sasuke could care less. He couldn't remember the last time he was embarrassed, and he knew, even if he got embarrassed later in life, this would be by far the worst.

Meanwhile, Naruto cradled his nose and finally felt that nose bleed he had fought back drip onto his fingers. The blush that he had forced down began to rise in his cheeks. He felt light headed and the world began to spin. He just saw Sasuke's…thing! It wasn't the immature factor that was getting to him, no, it was much worse.

He felt like he accomplished something when he laid eyes on it. He felt himself turn hungry upon seeing it, but that can't be right. He did not yearn for Sasuke, he was friends with Sasuke. Lust did not fit into his equation, or did it? Naruto never was uncomfortable around Sasuke or felt stupid when he did do something wrong. He felt at ease and he kind of liked being beside him. Also, he remembered how Sasuke had fought to get him out of the trip to the funny farm, if those tales were true.

He swallowed the thickening lump in his throat and stared at the wood that separated him and the greatest debacle of his life. "I think…" Naruto said slowly to the barrier, "That I just fell for the Uchiha…Sasuke Uchiha…"

And with the confession he turned to leave. He felt a slight sensation in the front of his pants as he conjured up the picture -now fully visible in his mind's eyes- of when he had tackled Sasuke at first in the bathroom. He clamped his hands over his nose as the picture began to take on a life of its own and play out a different scene.

In Itachi's groggy state all he could hear was Naruto's thudding footsteps as he ran by, mumbling incoherent words under his breath. Yet, the eldest picked up that most of the words were his brother's name. He smirked to himself before he surrendered, once again, to sleep.

_Looks like Naruto and my brother had another escapade…_

* * *

Pein showed himself in, running his calloused hands down his black suit with a maroon dress shirt underneath. He kicked the door shut with his loafers and the sound echoed through out the house. He had come mid-afternoon, so he had hoped everyone would be awake, but the house was dead quiet.

"Itachi-san?" He asked into the depths of the building, shoving his hands impatiently into his slacks' pockets. He began walking straight ahead, to what ever room that may lead, and began mumbling about this certain Uchiha's competence, or lack thereof.

A muffled response reached his ears when he finally came upon tile, a change from the hard wood. He saw Itachi still slumped over the table, his hang over debilitating him from leaving the demeaning position. Pein rolled his eyes and righted the bottle of wine. Then, in order to sober the lesser up, he stated in cold, concise syllables, "Deidara Iwa is dead."

The younger's head shot up and he momentarily forgot how the lights swam before his distressed eyes, "Dead?" He stuttered in disbelief.

Pein nodded and took a seat at the head of the table, looking at Itachi out of the corner of his right eye. The Uchiha's face was one of utter shock and in the depths of those creases of disbelief and loss was worry. He smirked inwardly knowing exactly what Itachi was anxious about.

"Suicide." Pein said coolly, "Happened around 3 a.m. yesterday. Real shame, Konan really liked the kid."

Itachi pulled his mask on quickly and turned to face his superior, "Yes, it is a shame. I guess his drug addiction got too much."

The flame haired assassin raised an eyebrow; he had no idea of the long haired blonde's addiction to drugs. He had always kept tight tabs on his subordinates, so somehow this fact had slipped through the cracks. What else had he missed? His eyes found their way to the wine bottle and he snickered bitterly in his head.

Apparently he had missed Itachi's alcoholism.

"Is that all you came to say?" Itachi inquired, looking up with blood shot eyes. Pein noted the fatigue that hung heavily on Itachi's face, which accentuated the bags beneath the youth's eyes.

"No." Pein said slowly, mulling over what to say next, "As you know Madara-san has sent me, and he would not just do that to report a death. He is growing worried of your housing Sasuke and Naruto-"

"N-naruto?" Itachi stuttered, sobriety finally being reached. He never told him of the second person, and yet Madara knew the name.

"Yes, him. We know more than you do, which you should undoubtedly respect Uchiha." Pein seethed, he despised this side of Itachi. Whenever that façade slipped he was faced to see the stress-torn side of the boy and it made his stomach churn. He was the one dubbed to act as a father after Itachi's kill. He actually did nurture the boy to the best of his abilities and was very content on what he had molded. Yet, somehow, when he placed the sculpture into the kiln it cracked in the heat. And no one can hide a scar that ran so deep.

Itachi inwardly shuddered and worry welled up inside of him. This prey-like feeling was nauseating and he was not in control. His fingers tapped the table top in an erratic rhythm while he began counting backwards from twenty.

"Still," Pein continued, "We found that he came from a very wealthy family. Right now the Uzumaki's are led to believe their son was kidnapped after all records were erased once he left the hospital. Now, are you planning to collect the ransom?"

Itachi's eyes widened a fraction, but then they closed in contemplation. His voice finally became steady and he asserted himself in the situation. Truthfully he had no idea Naruto came from such a wealthy family, so he did not want the ransom. In reality, he only wanted his brother's happiness and after all these years of searching for it, he found it embodied in that blonde boy. Itachi looked Pein directly in the eyes, "No. Are you?"

"No." Pein said with a sickly smile gracing his lips, "Well that's all I needed. I'll go."

Itachi politely stood up and showed his superior out. The man was now an enemy to him because he was under Madara's direct jurisdiction. Yet, somewhere a voice long buried told him how much he used to trust the man. It told him that there was still something that bonded them other than hatred. But it was a lie. Everything always was a lie.

Pein made it to his car, the door quickly shut when he reached his Ferrari. He began cackling as the same sinister smile engulfed all his features. Now that he knew there was no benefit for Madara in anyway from the blonde boy, the Naruto kid was deemed disposable. This could make things interesting.

The car sped down the mountain, the radio blaring. He didn't have to report in just yet; maybe he'll get a drink somewhere, anywhere. Because heaven knows sadism comes at a price, and his was liquor.

* * *

Sasuke sat on the edge of his bed, his legs kicking backing forth in the air. The blush had finally receded after he was fully clothed and had wrapped himself into a blanket. Yet, in that amount of time, the lonely raven finally got to thinking. And he decided he wasn't lonely anymore and actually felt surprisingly safer.

At first he thought it was his brother, all those childish dreams of his aniki resurfacing. Yet, those wishful thoughts were burned by the remembrance of the day that his father was killed before him. Tears began to nag at the back of his eyes, but he closed them remembering what the reason behind his safety was. Instead, the pained expression was replaced with a gentle smile.

_Naruto._

The name sent a warm sensation from his heart to his stomach. The butterflies began to take flight, but they only tapped lightly inside. The boy had found him, not the other way around, and from that day he was caught. At first it was companionship and the need of one trusted bond in this volatile world. Yet, along the way, that bond strengthened and now he felt like he could reach out and touch Naruto if he tried, even if the blonde was thousands of miles away.

He memorized the smile, the genuine smile, Naruto had flashed him so many times. The raven also could easily visualize the mischievous grin the blonde would sometimes don and it made his stomach start to do flips. Sasuke also remembered the warmth of the arms when they enveloped him. When did he begin falling for him?

A single tear slid down his face, allowing him to know his mask had finally broken. Over the years he had carefully constructed the instrument, and held onto it with his life, refusing to ever let it be torn from him. Yet, Naruto had robbed him of it as he robbed him of his heart. Still, he would have given those parts of him willingly, after a lot of persuasion of course, but he would have because he fell for him. Even though Sasuke was worried about pain and love seemed to be the manifestation of the worst pain he still fell. He fell so hard, but then Naruto caught him. The blonde saved him from himself, with his smile, his bright eyes, and most of all his personality.

He let the blanket slide from his shoulders and he stood. His balance nearly escaped him but he grabbed it and his feet stayed underneath him. The raven stared at the wooden door and straightened his shoulders. The one thing about Uchihas is once they make a decision they will not back down, and Sasuke decided he was going to confess.

Oh god he sounded like a girl…

* * *

Naruto curled his knees into his chest on the couch. He could feel himself beginning to fall a part slowly, the pieces slowly sifting through his skin and onto the floor. The Kyuubi's whisperings were running cracks through the dam of his sanity. He felt his control leaking and failing. His body was racked relentlessly with cold chills that danced down his spine and up his arms.

**"This is not safe, kit. You have to kill them before they kill you."** The growl of the hidden side of him crashed through his consciousness with a mighty roar. Normally he zoned them out to white noise, but all his concentration had withered to a pathetic lump in his throat.

**"They are tricking you. They are fooling you. You knew that Sasuke kid never cared about you and you heard of that Itachi guy before!"** The kyuubi attempted to reason with Naruto's conscience. He tried to instill fear to motivate him, but the blonde was stubborn. He would not believe what that damned voice said.

He had heard of Itachi before, but the man had proved himself. Hasn't he? The hand cuffs were slightly explainable considering his volatile condition, which surprised him when Sasuke had readily accepted him, especially when said person had known from the very beginning his curse that had condemned him to loneliness. Yet, Sasuke had reached out to him, even if in the beginning it was strictly a business partnership, but now it was different.

_"I may not know much, Kyuubi,_" Naruto began to attempt to silence his voice, _"but Sasuke holds no ill will so don't you dare tell me he doesn't care. He does, I know he does_._"_

**"Really?"** The Kyuubi's haughty laughter echoed through the chambers of his mind, **"Then why hasn't he told you anything?"**

_"Because I never asked!_" Naruto defended, now running his hands through his hair. He slowly began hunching over on the couch in the living room, his surroundings turning into a pained blur while the tears swelled in his eyes.

**"And why didn't you ask?"** The Kyuubi's voice still held a sinister chuckle and Naruto felt himself break into a cold sweat.

_"Because I…"_

**"You were scared."** The Kyuubi finished, **"You were scared of the truth because you knew it would harm you. You wanted to be ignorant until the end, thinking that not knowing would help you avoid death. But kit, the world is either 'kill or be killed'. Make your choice or I'll make it for you…"**

Naruto started to feel his blood roil with new power and the sweat dissolve on his skin. Blood red began to seep into the corners of his vision and an anguished scream escaped past his lips. His finger nails dug into his scalp, drawing blood, but he didn't feel the pain. He couldn't feel Itachi as he palmed his forehead because he wasn't there. Kyuubi was pulling him back into himself, ridding him of all his control. The blonde felt the raw power bubble from his stomach and spread out like tendrils. He was being dragged back, he hated this feeling, and he despised it. Yet, he knows that somewhere deep within himself, a part of his conscious self that he deemed as 'Naruto', wanted this. A sliver of him wanted this power and that's the only reason why the Kyuubi could dominate him and he'd never be saved. He will never be saved.

Sasuke came rushing down the stairs after hearing the strangled cry. He saw his brother crouching over a crumpled figure on the couch. The raven felt himself choke as he saw the tuft of flaxen hair peek from behind his brother's silhouette. Sasuke's legs carried him the rest of the way down the stairs before he could comprehend what was happening.

He asked his brother hurriedly what was wrong, and Itachi simply replied "Kyuubi…"

A hiss was held in that voice and Sasuke began to feel himself break into a sweat. Naruto's skin was ashen and tears and sweat alike rolled down his skin. He could tell Naruto was not responding to any of Itachi's efforts to rouse him from his withdrawn state, so Sasuke pushed his aniki aside: he was going to give this a shot.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered, running a cool palm down the burning, scarred cheek. "Listen to me Naruto, come on."

Itachi felt useless standing behind his brother, he wanted to pull him from the danger zone but he couldn't. If his brother wanted to do it himself, so be it. Also, it looked like Sasuke was necessary; especially when the eldest saw the hands gripping the blonde hair slacken slightly and begin to slide.

"Naruto…" Sasuke kept repeating his name; he now sat beside the blonde. His hand ran across the opposite cheek and he slowly turned the closed eyes to face him. He felt the tears run onto his fingers and he thumbed them away as each fell from that one eye. His other hand lifted to free the other beautiful, flushed cheek from anymore tears.

Slowly the blonde's eyes relaxed and he opened them. His breathing stopped being erratic and Naruto was utterly relieved. Somehow the Kyuubi has abated and he could keep him at bay. "Do you...care…about me…Sasuke?" Naruto asked slowly while he tried to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat.

"Idiot." Sasuke said with a soft smile that showcased his relief. He hadn't noticed he had been crying in fear of seeing Naruto lose himself like he had done in the jail. "Of course I do…" He continued, quickly remembering his decision he made earlier and whispered it softly so only Naruto could hear, "I love you."

The Kyuubi resided, and for the first time since it started, Naruto felt the beast was truly gone. He clasped the hands that were on his cheeks and placed them gingerly on the couch. He looked into the ebony eyes of his partner in crime and smiled as well. "I love you too."

Naturally, Itachi heard this last confession, Naruto being the loud kid he was. Smirking, the eldest left the room, feeling absolutely complete. He contemplated vacating the house in case the two decided to do something he'd rather not hear. So, considering he felt the happiest he ever had knowing his brother had found love, a boy or not, he left the cabin and decided to return later with some food. And he did so, leaving the two staring into the other's eyes.

Naruto reached his arms up to embrace the raven as soon as the door closed, but was greeted with something sweeter. He felt two lips softly capture his own and he wound his arms around the effeminate boy. Sasuke smirked into the kiss and linked his own arms around Naruto's neck. The kiss quickly deepened, passion pouring into the lip-lock (as well as their tongues), but soon as all good things go: it ended. They broke for air, both gasping, but laughing at the same time.

Naruto's was louder and he naturally felt obligated to speak first, "Guess I'm gay. Ha! Who would have guessed?"

Sasuke smirked and wove his slender fingers into Naruto's hair, "As long as you're gay for me, I don't care who guessed it."

Naruto had a smirk of his own when he planted a kiss on the raven's lips, and when he pulled a way he asked, "You gay for me?"

"Sure." Sasuke said flippantly, but Naruto only pouted. "Fine," Sasuke corrected himself, "I'm totally, one hundred percent, gay for Uzumaki Naruto."

"Now that's what I like to hear!" The blonde exclaimed and they kissed again. Of course that's all they did for the next few minutes before Naruto's attention turned to watching a movie. Sasuke adored his childish antics and Naruto adore Sasuke's ability to fight the Kyuubi away. All in all, they made a pretty good team, but fate was prepared to test that liaison.

**A/N: Well I hope you all liked it. The plot is beginning to thicken considering I finally introduced the antagonist. It took me awhile, didn't it? Well sorry for not updating sooner, but maybe if I got more reviews I might get more motivated –wink- lol. Well hope you liked it.**

**-Llama-san**


	7. Continuum

So I discovered this in my folder. I have had it written for well over a year now...I feel stupid. Anyways, I realize why I hadn't posted it- I think it is horrible. It's melodramatic and corny, but it does provide closure. It also shows when my first love of uchihacest began to filter into my writing...

ALSO, I dedicate this to Shakespeare because, even though it is nowhere on par with his amazingness, I did steal his ending tendency. Tell me if you know what I'm talking about :)

A crash ending, are you ready?

* * *

**C****ontinuum**

Madara breathed noisily in through his nose. He walked back and forth, the eyes of his two underlings watching him cautiously. The room was filled with an animalistic curiosity and an almost carnal desire to destroy it. The two wished to ask questions and Madara was about ready to interrogate someone as well. However, the paper on the desk was not a person and could only give answers found in the written word.

The paper was recovered by Pein and Konan from Deidara's possession. It was locked in a box, which looked more decorative than functional. The two ended up breaking it open under the careful guidance of Sasori, whom Madara immediately dismissed once the box was open. The contents were then splayed on the table and three pairs of eyes had read the material.

None of the readers were very happy.

Konan cleared her throat; Madara flicked his eyes to her, Pein was still too riveted on the paper to respond. She made a gesture for Madara to sit, but he refused. Instead he picked up the paper and read the header again, which made his stomach do three more flips:

**Konoha Police Department**

"I honestly thought he got rid of it." Pein said, his eyes attempting to lock onto Madara's. He fingered his gun nervously, wishing that he could destroy what was before him, but he knew that wasn't the point. "I mean, come on, it links him directly to the crime. Itachi would be stupid to hold onto something like that."

"Itachi would be stupid!" Madara rounded, the paper crumpling in his hand: "The day Itachi proves stupid is the day I die!" He spat, throwing the paper heatedly on the table. Madara thought of storming out, but a maternal hand on his arm forced him to sit. He settled for rubbing the bridge of his nose between his forefingers. The tears were aching at the back of his eyes.

"It links both of them to the crime." Konan said blankly, Pein gave a hum of understanding. A pregnant silence passed, the paper a haunting presence in the room. The sound of cars buzzing down the byway was the only noise for a few moments. However, the noise was drowned out by all their wandering thoughts and all their towering fears. The police report, whomever it indicted, was dangerous.

"So he's willing to sacrifice himself?" Pein mused, whistling low at the prospect. Here he was saving his ass by killing his students, but the Uchiha is willing to throw away family and reputation for a brother who hates him. If he has to admit anything, he'd admit that Itachi had balls.

"Not sacrifice," Madara clarified, rising from his seat: "He's going to fucking martyr himself. All of a sudden, by taking me down with him _after_ helping Sasuke out, he'll seem like the next Jesus fucking Christ."

"I wouldn't go that far." Konan interjected: she was beginning to feel uneasy with all the anger in the room. Even her cool was beginning to slip. What if they all got landed in jail? With the influence of Orochimaru behind Sasuke, Madara would be on death row and her and Pein would be imprisoned for life. And maybe, just maybe, if Sasuke and Orochimaru were feeling gracious, Itachi could get out Scott free.

"Well, I'm going to pay him a visit and I suggest you two go make sure Sasori doesn't leave his home, understood?" Madara ordered, eyes flashing. His mouth was quirked, his teeth showing from behind tight lips. His hands were clenched and his whole body tense, a wild, disturbing aura surrounding his form.

"Understood." His two underlings said in unison.

* * *

Naruto was sitting at the kitchen table with Sasuke and Itachi. Sasuke's anger towards his brother was ebbing since they've been living side by side for a week now. Also, Itachi has proved to be a reliable, almost fun, guardian. If the circumstances were better, Naruto might have admired Itachi a bit, but the shadows of history never quite lost their grip.

That morning, though, Itachi had dazzled Naruto once again. The blonde had been late to breakfast and was happy to see a plate of eggs and toast on the table, still hot. Itachi assured him it was for him, and Naruto had dug in ravenously. The elder then took the chance to seat himself across from the youth and strike up a conversation:

_"You and Sasuke sure seem to be getting along. I don't think I've ever seen him take a liking to anything other than his reflection in the mirror_."

_Naruto's head shot up, his eggs being quickly swallowed. He was then free to let out a guffaw: "And I didn't think stoic Uchiha's could joke!" Itachi made a half-smile, the best anyone could ever get. Naruto then addressed the accusation: "Yea, we get along. I mean if we had met in school, we'd probably hate each other, but since we've been forced to live together we got past the 'I hate your guts' stage pretty quickly_."

_Itachi nodded, running his fingers along the edge of the table. Naruto thought the conversation was over and began to stand up. Itachi's contemplative voice, though, pulled him right back into his seat: "I think it's a good thing he has a friend."_

_ Naruto smiled lopsidedly, but fully: "And I'm glad that I just so happen to be that friend."_

_ Itachi glanced up and locked eyes with Naruto. The Uchiha's eyes were intense and Naruto felt his breakfast gurgle uncomfortably in his stomach. The elder's voice was lower now and more serious. "Please, promise me, you'll protect him."_

_ "Why?" Naruto asked._

_ "Because I don't think I can."_

Naruto had been going to ask 'why' again, but Itachi's glance behind Naruto's shoulder told him to 'keep quiet, Sasuke was there'. Therefore, later that day, Naruto was happily sitting at the table waiting for the pizza guy, but an aching uneasiness had settled in his stomach. He never had bothered to ask about whom anyone was and their purpose in the grand scheme of things. He never really thought it mattered because he never thought it would culminate.

The three were jolted from a stupor as the doorbell rang. Itachi eased from his chair and went to go answer it, digging in his pocket for his wallet. Sasuke looked over to Naruto with an inquisitive stare, knowing something was wrong with him. But what? It was only the constant drumming of fingers that gave the blonde away. He harrumphed and looked towards the threshold, unable to see the front door from where they were seated.

Meanwhile, Itachi opened his wallet, counting the bills as he opened the door. He already knew the price, so he quickly put the cost plus tip in his hand and was about to hand it over. The pizza man refused though and the voice did not belong to a teenager. No, it was much deeper and had an eerie calm about it.

"I'm flattered, but I'm not here for your money."

* * *

Pein and Konan entered stealthily through the door. Their efforts were useless, though, when a silky voice told them their presence was acknowledged: "I was wondering when you'd get here."

There was a bitter twang of humor in the short phrase, further echoed by cold, apathetic eyes. Pein grasped his pistol from inside his jacket. Konan quickly grabbed the hilt of her throwing dagger. They felt terribly out of place in the home. Here they were, the lowliest, murderous scum, among great works of art. Pein knew Sasori adored art, but he never knew he had such expensive tastes.

The floor groaned as Pein edged forward, noting the cell phone in the red-head's grasp. He attempted to keep the gaze of the purple eyes, but a haze shielded the orbs. He looked lost, rather than scared, and much older than his twenty-four years. His pale skin was drawn and blemished by nights of not sleeping. His body sagged, although he attempted to stand tall. The youth before him would not surrender, but it looked as if his body was leaving him with no choice.

"Put the phone down." Pein said through gritted teeth, leveling his gun. Sasori looked at the phone, as if he did not notice he was holding it. Then, his eyes were no longer shrouded, but shimmering with a fierce determination. His voice, though, was as monotonous as ever:

"Just one phone call."

It was a statement, not a question.

Pein looked at Konan, who, although her face didn't change, was stunned. Sasori, in all the years they knew him, was never attached to anyone. They only knew of his relation to his grandmother, who he cared for until a year ago. He had taken leave a lot in her final years in order to take care of her and help her remember where and who she was. Pein wondered if this was Sasori's compassion resurfacing.

He didn't lower his gun, but he did remove his finger from the trigger.

The phone jolted Sasuke and Naruto from their quiet conversation. It was a bit of banter, nothing serious, but the severity of their situation was haunting them between each parry. The ring cut through their little taunts and both wished Itachi would rush in and answer the phone. However, the elder Uchiha did not appear, so Sasuke stood up.

He pressed the phone to his ear, clearing his voice, and saying apathetically: "Hello."

"Sasuke?" The voice sounded almost like an echo of Sasuke's tone and the raven felt a chill run down his spine. His other hand gripped the receiver, he swallowed thickly. His voice was rougher, now, and Naruto contemplated approaching:

"This is he. What do you want?"

An inhale, an exhale, and then a statement that chilled Sasuke to the bone and made goose bumps rise on his arms, "There is something I have to tell you."

Sasori's voice was cold, metallic, but Sasuke sensed the fear. He swayed a bit and Naruto tumbled forward to steady him. The younger Uchiha pushed the blonde off and pressed the phone closer. He blinked the tears that were at the corner of his eyes and said with a strained voice: "I'm listening."

* * *

"You're not welcome here." Itachi muttered, pushing the door closed. Madara easily stopped it from closing and thrust it back. His smile was malevolent, his features bitter. Itachi narrowed his eyes, knowing he was acting like his brother. He _hated_ this man, but he also respected him. However, Itachi knew this man had no saving grace or bit of mercy.

Madara easily pushed past his former student, stepping into the living room. He appraised the inner rooms, a soft contemplative look fleeting across sharp features. Eyes similar to Itachi's looked back at the youth, and the youth's stomach flipped. Red flecks stood pronounced in the irises, a phenomenon Itachi had inherited as well. They both had lines beneath their eyes, signs of insomnia and constant planning. Conniving thoughts and ideals had sharpened their cheeks and mouths to razors. Teeth glinted as Itachi snarled; they flashed when Madara smiled. Oddly, both lip movements were exactly the same. Madara found it humorous.

"I come to see my favorite nephew, and this is the welcome I get? I'm hurt!" A hand went over the left side of his chest. The beat was steady and slow beneath those digits. The rise of the chest was even and relaxed. Itachi, however, felt his heart hammering and his lungs contracting more than they should. Fear left a cold metallic taste in his mouth, but slowly he was beginning to tolerate it, the creature of hatred was slowly taking over his body.

"Why are you here?" Itachi asked with his voice level. His eyes narrowed, but his stance looked bored. Desperately, he wished to place himself between the potential aggressor and the adolescents in the kitchen. Any movement, though, would tip off his uneasiness and Madara was a predator. He was a predator far more than human; while humans had grown comfortable and cumbersome in their position, Madara was keen, cunning, and agile. His eyes were not the window to the soul, but, similar to Itachi's, they were the way he'd get into yours.

Madara stepped closer, but Itachi didn't move. He only relaxed, in fact, and Madara was thrown a bit off kilter. He didn't let it show and simply raised a hand, brushing a strand of hair from Itachi's face. His warm hand then rested tenderly on the cheek, on the face that was a mirror image of his own when he was of that age. They looked as intimate as lovers as they moved, angling for a better position. Two hands gripped Itachi's face and the youth's features softened. He licked dry lips, fear a fluttering uncertainty, hate a burning necessity. Madara leaned in close, his lips only a few centimeters from that swiping tongue, his voice exuding noticeably fake warmth: "The same reason you are."

The assassin steadied the gun again, realigning it with the shake of Sasori's head. The red-haired man was struggling, the words unable to be torn from the emotion associated with them. Konan was already grabbing a phone of her own, prepared to warn the leader if something went awry. Pein gave her a warning look and they silently understood Madara no longer needed to be involved.

"It's about your family." Sasori said with his voice imbued with the tiniest hint of emotion, an inflection of physical pain. Pein swiped his finger past the trigger, but returned it to its former place. He was wary of this, of any secrets being revealed. However, no one would survive this, so why not amuse him?

He felt sick, suddenly, and he knew he wasn't humoring Sasori. He was praying to god Sasori would find a way to escape. Memories rushed like a strong acid, burning his insides. He remembered the hatred that had marked the beginning of their relation and the companionable silences that evolved it. Most of all, though, he remembered the last few idyllic years, before Itachi began moving against Madara.

He put his finger on the trigger and Sasori saw the threat, and a sad smile gripped his features. In those violet eyes he saw a grief that was tearing the man apart. He was as cold as Pein; he had always been as indifferent as Pein. And in their similarities, when the organization was stable, they forged a friendship, but they always knew it was their similarities that would shatter it.

"Drop the phone or I'm going to shoot."

* * *

Sasuke's breathing was shallow and quick. Naruto sat helplessly in the chair, looking at his friend. He felt the Kyuubi whisper, but he forced it from his mind. All he could hear were his own thoughts, screaming as loud as an airplane, as seducing as a siren. _Help him_, his mind seemed to offer, to persuade, but the blonde knew he couldn't. He trusted Sasuke and this trust left him immobile.

"Tell me." Sasuke choked eventually, the counter biting into his clutching fingers. Blood was on the tip of his tongue, his teeth gnashing at any flesh they could catch. He felt it gather in the bottom of his mouth and he rolled it around until the cavity was coated. It was sharp and it was metallic, but it was comforting. None of this, he realized, was a dream.

"Your father and mother were in the police force. Your father wanted to secure the department and his family's finances. Your mother believed your father was faultless."

Sasuke already knew this, but it made his stomach turn. He always knew the truth, but when someone repeated it, it would always hurt more. He never thought it hideous, just a natural thing. Yet, with a voice strained, but attempting to collect itself, reiterating this truth, he knew it was a grotesque fact. Those people shouldn't have been worshipped as Sasuke had worshipped them. They should not have been missed as Sasuke had missed them.

"To meet his goals, Fugaku took a job. He could wield a gun and the police were at his back. He was immune, Sasuke, to any crime he would commit. That's why he took the job. He was supposed to take the lives of a few political foes of a business and get money and funds for the police department. Do you know this company?"

Sasuke could only manage to shake his head, tears burning like fire at the corner of his eyes.

"The Sound Company."

Sasuke gasped and he realized he knew this already. Something in the way Orochimaru would speak of Itachi. It wasn't just hatred, but as if he was defeated. It was almost as if Itachi was an enemy to him, someone who foiled his plans. Come to think of it, Orochimaru spoke fondly of the police force, minus the new recruits who were Itachi's lackeys, and constantly was spiteful of certain people. For a man who was a law-abiding citizen, the tone in which he wished death on others was, almost, disproportional.

"Itachi fought against him" Sasuke said, his voice small. Blood dribbled out over his lips, tears falling loose from his eyes, and he could hear the agreeing hum from Sasori. However, the hum was too short, an afterthought forming in the static silence.

* * *

Sasori felt the metal press the center of his forehead. He knew, when the next few words would leave his mouth, the bullet would be fired. He swallowed and simply pressed the phone towards his mouth, so no syllable was lost. It was useless since his audience was so rapt, but it was the gesture that mattered. Pein now understood the magnitude of Sasori's efforts.

He put a little pressure on the trigger, the movement not unnoticed by the victim. He felt the warning eyes of Konan: he should fire. Hell, the moment he saw the red-head he should have fired. Yet, he couldn't. The violet eyes had pleaded for him to pause, but not rethink. Sasori's final wish was just a few more minutes. And, for people who pleaded for just one second more, he had been unmerciful. Sasori was different and Pein knew that was the reason for his hesitation.

In those quiet months they had talked, discussed techniques, he remembers. At first it was really just to become closer, so they could work together more. Sasori was indifferent to it; Pein just simply viewed it as an obligation. However, they found themselves meeting up outside the assigned times. They spoke of lost childhoods and shattered dreams. They spoke of hopes they shared and ends they wished to meet. They formed a sort of quiet kinship, a simple understanding.

He then thought of the strength Itachi must have had, to protect his brother. And of the strength he had used to kill those who did him wrong, although they had nurtured him. Itachi wasn't working for his own ends, but for his brother. Was Pein any different? He worked for Madara, to better another, to keep everything safe. He'd be strong, not weak. Gnawing doubts told him that he was wrong, he was not like Itachi.

Sasori exhaled slowly, pulling his audience from a terrified stupor they had fallen into, "Madara arranged the meeting for your parents and Orochimaru. He also appropriated the silencer for Itachi. Don't trust anyone Sasuke, dear God, don't trust anyone."

He ended the call and Pein stood up straighter. He looked straight into the eyes, the violet misted with the moisture of tears to come. Perhaps the Uchihas had cried as their son leveled a gun at them. He didn't care. In the heat of the kill nothing matter. He fired and watched the blood arc from behind the head, matting the hair and soaking the clothes as the body crumpled.

On its own volition, though, Pein's body crumpled right beside it.

* * *

Madara's hand traced the curve of Itachi's neck, his thumb rubbing the pulsing carotid artery. He relished the feel of it, the life he had taken and formed into himself. Anger coursed briefly through him, his touch becoming bruising. Itachi was precisely like Madara; perhaps he should have seen it, this disloyalty, since the ambitions he had taught Itachi to hold weren't the only thing the youth had learned. Frighteningly, his nephew learned to be ambitious and, with the arsenal supplied by Madara, had a way to get his aims.

Anger racked his body, heavier built and taller by a few inches. Itachi was motionless, emotionless, but inside he was writhing. He had grown up in a household where intimacy was forbidden and achievements the form of currency. As he felt the thumb circle his artery and then down to his delicate collar bone, he was coursed through by spark. His breathing was heavier and harder to regulate.

He reached up, grabbed the hand that was now beginning to move his collar. He felt the touch, the flesh like a force, a force pulling him in. The terrible anger had grown into his skin and frustration was grasping the wrist. He could feel his wrath beating along with his heart and his emotions were no longer caged. He looked into the eyes of his former mentor and saw the colors of feeling dancing in their depths.

He, then, immediately, knew why he was here. _'The same reason you are'_. Of course, Itachi thought and suddenly felt foolish. Deidara hadn't checked back in, he was discovered, and somehow fear evaded him. The hand on his cheek coaxed his eyes back to those of his uncle, the thumb catching a stray tear. Itachi didn't even know he was crying.

"You do know what I do to people like you, right Itachi?" His tone lightened, it was almost as if they were just sharing a small joke: "I mean, you've helped me with it a dozen times!"

The grip switched, Itachi was pushed against the wall, a frame clattering from its mount. He hissed as a body much stronger, much larger than his own pressed against him. He felt the heat of equal anger crush him and he knew his wrath was fighting a battle to free him. However, it became exhausted as Itachi recognized the emotion in Madara's eyes, an emotion he knew he held in his own. Within the red flecks of blood lust and black darkness of indifference, was a feeling more primal than the hatred that brought them together:

Betrayal.

* * *

Sasuke shakily hung up the phone. Naruto finally pulled himself from the chair and enfolded the quaking Uchiha in his arms. He nuzzled the cold neck, breathing softly and whispering consoling words. He told him how it was alright and how it was going to be okay and he was there for him. Sasuke, though, didn't move.

Naruto attempted to wrap him tighter, but the rigidity of the body made him loosen. After sliding his palms over Sasuke's arms, nipping the neck, and searching desperately for a reaction, he released the raven. He walked around and stared into the unseeing eyes, the mouth a pale line on a white face. It was frightening to see Sasuke so scared, so absolutely helpless.

Then, the eyes gained life. The mouth turned into a sneer, but the body was unanimated. Thoughts were almost visible, seen by the twitch of the eye or quirk of the mouth. Power, hatred, and vengeance pervaded the room with an unrivaled tenacity. Naruto attempted to grip Sasuke, to stop this outpouring of emotion. He tried desperately to pull it back into the boy, but he knew he had no control.

Sasuke's chin rested on his shoulder, his lips beside Naruto's ear. The breathing was becoming deeper, but controlled. The heat from the breath was burning and the blood from Sasuke's mouth was cold as it soaked through Naruto's shirt. Tears began forming in the blonde's eyes as he realized his loss. Sasuke's voice was harsh and cold and barely contained:

"I'm going to _kill_ him."

* * *

The phone clattered to the ground, the battery flying from the back. Konan made a choking sound as she shuffled backwards. Her cool unraveled and she didn't think to recover it. Instead she stared at the contorted body, the beautiful red hair painted with a darker, more mortal color. The bits of carnage swept behind it, some splattered on the beautiful paintings. Much to her dismay, she saw a reproduction of the 'Scream' hanging on the wall nearby. She almost laughed, but instead a cry broke past her lips.

"My god." She said unsure and in indescribable pain, "What have we done?"

Pein was deaf to her plea. Blood stained his own palms and he was mesmerized by it. None of it ran through his veins, he shared no genetics with it. His situation, he lamented inwardly as he released a mournful, twisted cry, was nothing like the Uchihas. His friend was looking out for someone else, and Pein was looking for an end. The disparity of the two situations shot him into a revolting cycle of sentimentality and grief.

He recalled all the moments they hated each other and he doted on the pleasant times they shared. He remembered when Sasori and he went on their first kill together. He hated the other man at the time, missing Konan. He always attempted to push Sasori away and Sasori let him do as he pleased. Although Sasori was younger, he seemed to be so precocious. He never let Pein's antics get to him and each time they met with a fresh start. Finally, those fresh starts stopped in those quiet months. Those damned, fucking quiet months of peace. He realized, far too late, it was the calm before the storm.

The dreams they had spoken of. The goals they had discussed. Everything seemed distant and irrelevant. And amidst the tears he was shedding, one hope they both, he remembered, had shared was freedom. And as the carmine liquid, mixed with his own salty tears, ran thin and made a slow migration between his fingers, he realized Sasori had found it. And as he glanced at the gun still gripped in his hand, still loaded, he realized he, too, was only a hairbreadth's away from liberty.

His breath vacillated as it crossed his lips. Itachi could feel the pain, now, mixed with the abhorrence. He swallowed and the eyes of the elder darted to the Adam's apple. He watched it, enthralled, as it bobbed, almost imperceptibly under the smooth skin. Itachi knew the satisfied look Madara had as he bent closer, resting his face on Itachi's neck, was anything but intimate. He knew, all too well, that Madara was thinking of how he should rupture his jugular vein, how the whole throat would collapse after a few careful stabs.

He kissed the vein, the vivacity of the traitor, the life of the betrayer. His lips also touched the carotid artery, already bruised from his previous ministrations. He then lifted his head and stared at the eyes, sparked with emotion. He saw the distress and the self-loathing of knowing this would occur and being unable to stop it. He saw, drawn into every line and every crevice the same helplessness he, himself, had felt earlier in the office when he had discovered the police report.

Itachi watched as the raw emotion in the eyes was eclipsed by lust. He felt the pressure of hatred shift into something far more complex, far more evolved. The strength of the hands was unbelievable and he was thrown across the room, crashing onto the hearth. The fireplace utensils clattered beside his prone form and he turned his head. He watched the man advance, unrecognizable by the blurring at the edges of Itachi's vision. The glint of the knife and an acerbic laugh:

"Oh, Itachi, what have you done?"

Sasuke was pulled from his comatose state with the first crash, but both were shocked into fear. Then, the sound of flesh hitting floor echoed across the kitchen and that sent Sasuke into a frenzy. He ran out of the room, Naruto followed closely behind, and skidded to an abrupt stop in the living room.

The sight appalled him, but was not wholly unexpected. Madara was dressed in a business suit; Itachi's white button down shirt was marred by ash. His brother was struggling to stand, not bothering to hide his weakness further. Madara passed a look between the two and beamed broadly. He placed his knife back into the depths of his clothes and produced a gun. He clicked the safety off and leveled the barrel at Sasuke.

"And here's the one that made it all go wrong."

Naruto had tackled Sasuke; Itachi had flown the distance to Madara. The pairs skidded away from each other, Itachi feeling his bruised ribs threatening to crack, a splinter having already harmed a lung. Blood rose in his mouth and his knee throbbed. His hands locked on the wrists, but this time he did not lose the advantage. The pistol was thrown under the couch and Itachi was attempting to prevent him from reaching for the knife.

Meanwhile, Naruto was dragging Sasuke to his feet. The raven shook his head once, twice, and then focused on the quarrel on the floor. It looked like a mess of limbs, a contest of strengths. He made move to help, but Itachi barked "Get out! Now!"

The knife flashed, Madara had reached it, and Itachi felt it bite deep into his arm. Naruto and Sasuke watched stupefied, unable to do anything as Madara's skill and speed showed. The blade flashed time and time again, blood boiling from the wounds. Itachi groaned, and fought, as his legs, his arms, and his extremities were slashed. Vaguely, and much to his confusion, he realized Madara was intentionally not hitting any vital organs. Suddenly, this was a very personal battle.

"LEAVE!" Itachi shouted and twisted his head. Instead of catching his little brother's eyes, he held those of Naruto, the one he invested trust in. The blonde heard the words from earlier echo like a prayer through his head and suddenly he could move. He grabbed Sasuke, who was prepared to join the fray, and used his greater size to pull Sasuke outside. He dragged him to the edge of the woods, where they collapsed and both of them knew all was lost.

* * *

Konan touched Pein's shoulder. He looked up, his eyes red and swollen. She somehow maneuvered him to wash himself clean and take care of the crime scene. They ended up wrapping Sasori's body gingerly in a sheet and taking it with them, something they never did. Pein was driving, his hands shaking on the wheel. He passed a glance backwards and saw the red veined in the pale blanket.

Konan pressed his hand in a comforting gesture and he gave her a soft stare. He saw the pain in her face and he knew it was reflected, ten fold, in his own features. Carefully, he backed the car up and turned on to the road. They were speeding, but no one really cared. The whole time, Pein feared the blanket would fall and reveal Sasori still struggling for life.

"Where are we going?" Konan asked. It was genuine, not accusatory, and suddenly Pein felt there were not enough miles between them and the house. He pressed the pedal harder and the car tore over the old country high way. His eyes looked along the road, empty and deserted. A part of him wished for oncoming traffic, a large truck would be preferable.

With a sigh, though, he recovered his will to live, a mere shard of its previous existence.

"Anywhere but here."

And he realized how cliché he sounded and they both laughed.

* * *

The knife fell by the wayside once the door closed. Itachi was confused when Madara carefully stood up. Itachi was unable to move though, the pain a debilitating hum. His uncle tenderly picked him up and placed him on the couch. He watched the blood run from the fresh wounds and dribble from the mouth. Madara kneeled beside his nephew and brushed a thumb across the coated lips.

He, then, brought the liquid to his mouth and cherished the taste. He opened his jacket pocket and took out a small device. It had a little light and a small panel that blinked a '10'. Itachi strained to see it, but his head fell back. Madara caught it gingerly and stroked the soft tresses. Itachi passed one last furtive glance over his uncle's face and saw regret.

"You were my favorite." He admitted, resting his cheek against the pulsing of Itachi's neck, his words reverberating inside the youth as he spoke: "I think you're the only one I ever cared to love. That's why I have to do this. I know you hate yourself, and you hate yourself so much you have no care for you and only for others."

Tears were cold on Itachi's neck and his heart began hammering as his wounds screamed. He knew he would pass out and heal, but time was slipping from him. The strangeness of Madara's exposed emotions was riveting and, once again, not unexpected. Itachi knew they were exactly alike, both with a buried complex, a heart that beat in a different tempo. He felt his clench, though, as Madara's hand pressed on the device and his head lifted to stare at Itachi.

"It hurts me the most, though, to know I'm not one of the others you'd die for."

And in their sick twisted world, Itachi knew he would have. He knew that events that happened in the past had remained there. He knew both of them carried anger and frustration, which was bound to them by events in the past. In that moment, though, they seemed to break free from these past restraints and, as one sees the final moments of life before death, they were bombarded of sweet images they had always over looked.

As the timer for the bomb gave the final beeps, increasing in beat as the time was diminishing; Madara rested his mouth on Itachi's, tasting the blood he knew circled in his own veins. Then, as the explosion ripped from somewhere in the house, upstairs perhaps, and the floor collapsed and walls buckled, Madara gripped Itachi and pressed him mouth on him hard.

Itachi was not disgusted and he was not scared. He used his dwindling strength to press onto the familiar heat, a heat he only ever felt himself contain. His final moments were blissful because, for the first time ever, Itachi was being held. And, for the first time ever, he was reciprocating the action. And moments before his death, he understood the meaning of love.

They watched the house fall, shrapnel shrieking through the air. Naruto felt it hit his body, as he covered Sasuke, but the force tumbled them further into the woods. The pain was blinding as the splinters and stones settled into their flesh. The sky was at new dizzying heights as consciousness escaped them. The sound of sirens was a lullaby to their dulling senses.

* * *

Naruto awoke, blinking away sleep. He felt his arms restrained and the heavy weight of bandages. His back throbbed as if scalded by boiling water. His entire being seemed enflamed with a niggling pain that gnawed at his bones and tore his muscles. His head pounded and felt three sizes too big. The stark white of the hospital wasn't much better either.

He could hear no noises, only the soft pattering of, perhaps, a nurse. Steady breathing came from his left and he knew he had a visitor. However, he was only focused on discerning his location, and the eerie silence hinted to only one place: the psyche ward. A scream rose from down the hall and then died in an anguished gasp. Yes, he was in no other place but here.

He turned his head to the side and saw Sasuke seated beside him. His eyes were dark and bags hung under them. His smile was thin and his arm was in a cast and sling. Orochimaru stood in the doorway, his business suit smart and sharp. His gaze never left the younger Uchiha, and papers of release were gripped in his hand. Naruto swallowed, he felt abandoned within the absolute despair emanating from Sasuke.

The blonde knew he was trapped here again and the Uchiha would flit his way right out of his life. All of it seemed like a nightmare, a bitter dream concocted by the darkest forces known. However, Sasuke's face reminded Naruto it had happened and they were busted and only Orochimaru's grace had probably saved the younger Uchiha.

Sasuke gave a weak smile, which looked distorted and warped on his face. His voice was thin, but a fake jubilation was forced amidst the syllables. It ended up just sounding plain sardonic albeit its truth:

"So, here we are again."

* * *

**Sappy ending, no? A lot of emo characters? Yes? Ah well, I hope you enjoyed it anyway.**

**Sorry for the late late late update.**

**Bai  
**


End file.
